Ultimate Lifeform and Vampire
by SoulSonicResonance25
Summary: A human Shadow has been sent to Youkai Academy on a mission to find out about the black arms coming there. But can a group of girls help Shadow on his mission? Shadow/Harem. And the reason why it's rated T is because of the action, adventure, humor, and also ecchi moments.
1. Meeting a vampire

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN SONIC OR ROSARIO VAMPIRE! Rosario Vampire is own by Funimation, and Sonic is owned by Sega (Even though I wished I owned them...)**

_**Opening 1: Cosmic Love**_

_**You know I just give you my heart (Kurumu is seen opening her eyes, and the scene switches to Yukari doing the same thing)**_

_**Secret Heart (Mizore is now opening her eyes, then shows Ruby doing it also, and finally Moka)**_

**_(Shadow is seen walking with his hands in his pocket and the "Ultimate Lifeform and Vampire" appearing above him)_**

**_Mujuuryoku no sateraito ni ukanderu kankaku (The sun is setting and we see Shadow still walking with his hands in his pocket)_**

**_So sweet...yuuutsu na kokoro mo kieru no (Shadow stops walking and spots Moka there turning to him. He showed a smirk which caused her to blush and smile)_**

**_(The other girls are shown blowing kisses to the readers)_**

**_Shujinkou ga chouki fuzai no dorama mitai datta (The scene show's Kurumu spotting Shadow, so she runs to him while he just sighed. The scene now switches to Shadow walking in the hallway and spots Yukari hiding from him)_**

**_Kimi ni au made (Mizore is sitting right above Shadow in class. The cold air around causes him to sneeze a little and Moka to laugh quietly to herself while looking at him with a blush)_**

**_Sanjigen no doa sotto hiraite (Shadow is shown sitting by himself with the sun sitting in the background)_**

**_Mugendai no jikuu o koetara (He's _****_remembering all the times he spent with Sonic and the others)_**

**_Marude atarashii (Shadow get's up and look's right behind him)_**

**_Basho ga soko ni wa (He see's the pink haired Moka and the silver haired one standing next to her smiling at him)_**

**_Irozukihajimeteita (Both looked behind each other and saw the rest girls running to them)_**

**_(The scene now shows the Bus driver, Gin, and Ms. Nekonome on the bus)_**

**_Can you hear my voice? (A cake is shown)_**

**_Yasashii kimi no hohoemi ima (The cake then starts to spin around and get's really close to the readers)_**

**_Amai chokoreeto mitai, hitorijime shitai (Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby are shown sitting on the cake waving to the readers. Moka is then see falling and landing on a sundae which Shadow was eating making raise an eyebrow)_**

**_Baby baby love, kikoeru? (Moka turns around with whip cream on her finger and blocks out the readers view)_**

**_Fukaku nagai yoru no yami ni toketeku (The scene changes to Shadow and Moka sleeping inside green jelly with their backs turned to each other)_**

**_Kakushin mune ni hisomete (Moka looks up and see's all everyone together. So she runs and joins in)_**

* * *

_**-Music: Mystic Ruins (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Yokai Academy. A place where monsters are sent to learn to live in harmony with humans. But one rule was very important at Yokai, and that rule was this, "Any human who came near the school would be killed on sight".

It's a good thing that the school's newest student wasn't ALL human.

This student was standing at a cliff side with the academy far away in the distance. Around this student was a dark and gloomy looking forest. Most of the trees were both dead and barren. Skulls were found on the ground. And at the edge of the cliff was pumpkin headed scarecrow with a sign that says, Youkai Private Academy. It was like a horror movie or something. And this student couldn't fit in with this background.

This new student was a boy. He was wearing a gray jacket, with a black shirt inside. He had on white leather gloves with two rings on it, black pants. He also had on white, red, black, an yellow jet shoes. His eyes are red, his hair was black with crimson red strips on them. His was even tan.

This boy's name was Shadow, and he is the Ultimate Lifeform.

Shadow took one look at his surroundings. He wasn't even fazed by the atmosphere. He then turns his attention to the scarecrow.

"Hmph." He said. "So, this is the place huh? Not much, but I guess it's okay." He then started to walk towards the school, by walking past the forest. He stopped and looked at everything in his sight. "Weird forest, skulls everywhere, and tombstones. It really is for monsters."

"Look out!" a voice cried out.

"What?" was the only thing Shadow had to get out until he felt something hit him. "Ah!" Then, Shadow and whatever hitted him went flying through the air before crashing back to the ground. Shadow then felt his hand on something smooth and soft. He squeezed whatever it was and he heard a soft squeak. Shadow opened his eyes and saw that his hand was on someone's thigh!

"S-Sorry!" He said, as he removed his hand while bowing.

"I'm so sorry!" Came the soft reply. "I got dizzy from anemia. Are you okay?"

Shadow then lifted his head up to see who it was he was apologizing too. Sitting on the ground was a beautiful girl with bubblegum pink hair. She had on a black choker, possibly made of leather, around her neck. Resting on the choker was a little chain with a silver cross on it. In the middle of the cross was a red gem. Her attire was consisted of a green jacket with a red tie and short skirt. She opened her eyes to see Shadow. Emerald green eyes looked into his crimson eyes.

Shadow was actually stunned. He known many many girls but none of them were like this one. His face then started to burn as he remembered his hand touching her thigh. He then remembered her apologizing to him.

"It's okay," He said politely. "No harm done." He then walked towards and held out his hand. "Let me help you up."

The pink haired girl looked at Shadow's hand as if seeing if it was real or not. She smiled sweetly. "Thank you." She said as she took his hand. Shadow helped her on her feet with ease. But once she got back up, the girl froze, as if struck by something. She started...sniffing?

Shadow looked at her curiously. "What's the matter?" He asked. He started smelling the air but didn't find anything. What was this girl smelling for?

The girl continued sniffing the air before eyes landed on Shadow. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"The scent of blood," She said in a quite voice. "I...I...I can't..." She suddenly moved closer to Shadow. "I lose control when I smell that scent."

Shadow's eyes widened. The smell...of blood? Why is she losing control over a smell of blood? Unless maybe she was...

"I...I'm sorry," She said. "It's just 'cus...I'm a vampire." And she then bit into the left side of Shadow's neck and started sucking his blood.

**_CHUU!_**

Shadow started to fight the pain. "What are you doing?" He asked.

The girl opened her eyes and moved away quickly. "I'm sorry," she said in embarrassment. "I...I did't mean any harm! Your blood was so good that I just couldn't help myself!" She bowed. "Please forgive me."

After seeing this caused Shadow to soften. This was the first time Shadow has ever saw a vampire, and he figured that younger vampires must have trouble controlling their urges for blood and that this girl here had not met any ill intentions.

"Don't worry about it." He reassured her.

The girl then blushed a little while poking her index fingers together. "It's just that...Your blood was so yummy."

Shadow felt himself blushing at the comment. "_Maybe the blood of the Ultimate Lifeform is addicting_" He thought.

"Um," the girl said as she started fiddling with her hands. "Do you...hate vampires?" She asked.

Shadow looked at her with a surprised look his face. "No" he said. "It's the first time that I've met a vampire. But being friends with one is okay."

The girl's face then broke into a bright smile. "Really?" She asked. "You really would?"

Shadow then left out a grin. "Of course."

"Okay! My name is Moka Akashiya," the vampire girl said sweetly as she and Shadow walked towards the school. She's pushing her bike next to her.

"I'm Shadow." He said politely.

Moka smiled. "It's nice to meet you Shadow. When the entrance ceremony is over, please talk to me more ok?"

"Sure" He said as he gave a small smile.

"Right!" She said cutely. She hoped on her bike and pedaled away. "See you later, Shadow!"

Shadow then waved at her and started walking towards the school. "I have a feeling that maybe...most of the monsters in this school is like Moka."

He then remembered his Commander's words.

_Remember Shadow, the black arms have returned. And have their sights on Youkai Academy. The Monsters at that school have special abilities and some of them still have grudges against us humans. You're job is to make sure that none of them gets hurt._

"Understood." Shadow said quietly.

Shadow has made it to the school and went inside. His classroom number was 193 or something. He then enters his classroom and saw that the girls were wearing the same clothes as Moka, and the boys was wearing the smiliar jacket but brown pants.

Shadow knew that he was out of uniform and he didn't care. He gotten plenty of stares from his classmates, even comments.

_"You see this guy?"_

_"He's asking for trouble!"_

_"That's not fair! Why do we have to wear this junk while he wears that?"_

_"He's actually really cute."_

_"I wonder if he's single?"_

Shadow can hear all the comments, and just ignored them while he takes a seat at his desk. The man who created the school actually knew who Shadow was and he allowed him to wear whatever he wants.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy!" A cheerful voice said. I am your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome!"

Shadow was preparing everything on his desk and looked at his homeroom teacher. She had on sphagetti strap and skirt on. Her hair was blonde but tufts of it looked like cat ears. A tail stuck out from under the skirt.

"I think you all already know this but," Nekonome said. "This is a school built for monsters to attend."

Shadow knew what she was gonna say but didn't pay no mind to that as he closed his eyes.

"Our current problem," Nekonome said cheerfully as she was tapping on the board. "Is that the Earth has come under the control of humans. In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to peacefully coexist with the humans. At this academy, you will be studying "how to coexist with humans"!"

Shadow then let out a small smirk, cause he isn't all human.

Nekonome continued. "So for that reason, you will all live your lives at this academy in human form. Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! You are never allowed to reveal your 'true form' understand?"

"Yo teach," Said the voice next to Shadow. "Would it not be better for us to eat those puny humans?"

Shadow then opened his eyes and turned his attention to the one who said that.

"And in case of the beautiful women, better to _molest_ them? Said the voice.

Shadow's face then turned dark as he snapped a pencil which made everyone turn their attention to him. "What did you say?" He asked trying to hold his anger in.

The speaker also looked at Shadow. He was of large size with slicked brown hair but an ugly face. The guy frowned when he took in Shadow's appearance before it turned into a sneer. He was about to say something to Shadow when Ms. Nekonome continued talking.

"Incidentally, here at Yokai Academy, the teachers and students here are all monsters. There are no genuine humans here."

_"Good." _Shadow said to himself.

"Since this academy is a secret sacred world, to those humans who come to know our existence, we will bring death on them."

Shadow's eyes widened. _"Killed? I thought this academy was build so that human and monsters can live together peacefully. Maybe I can do something about this." _Shadow thought to himself. Just then, the door opened.

"I'm sorry! After the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school," said a familiar voice.

"Oh, that's fine." Nekonome said kindly. "Just take a seat."

"Ok!"

Shadow then looked up and his face turned into a surprised one. It was Moka. Was it fate that made those two be in the same class together? Or was it just coincidence? Either way Shadow felt that Moka was the only one he can trust.

_**-Music: My Sweet Passion (Sonic Adventure)-**_

"Who is she?" One of the guys said. "S...such flowing hair. Beautiful eyes!"

"Whoa, nice!" Another one said. "Even if it's just her transformation, there isn't anyone who could transform into such a beautiful girl."

"She's too hot!" all the boys cried out. "I'm so happy to be in the same class with her!"

Shadow frowned. _"What a couple of perverts." _He said to himself. He see's the nervous look on Moka's face as the boys started getting up from their desks to see her better. Shadow got up from his desk.

"Hello, Moka." He said nicely. "It's good to see that we're in the same class."

Moka blinked. "Shadow?" She looked to see Shadow standing there. She suddenly flew at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Shaaaaadow! I can't believe we're in the same class!" She said excitedly as she hugged him.

Shadow's face then burns. "M-Moka! Will you please-?" Shadow was then interrupted.

"Aaaaaaah!" the boys shouted. "What's with that guy? What's his relationship with her?

Further away the punk looking guy licked his lips. "Hmmmmmm." He said quietly.

After class was over, Shadow felt a little weird. Moka was dragging him through the school, her arm wrapped around his. He shot a look at Moka, and she was really happy.

_"Wait, am I Moka's first friend or something?"_ He asked himself.

"Hey, Shadow!" Moka said. "Isn't this school great?"

Shadow then let out a smile. "Yeah, whatever you say."

Moka then giggled at what Shadow said, which made him blush a little.

"Shall we go?" He said as he let his hand out.

Moka giggled again and gave Shadow her hand as they continued walking again.

"Hey! Do you see that girl?"

"Whoa! I've never seen such a hottie!"

"Wait! Who's the guy holding her hand?

"That guy! Is so dead!"

While Moka was unaware of what was being said about her and Shadow, he was not. He heard every single one of them. He then started to get angry, that all of the boys were nothing but perverts. With Moka being polite and innocent, any guy would take advantage of her.

_"If they think I'm gonna let them lay a finger on Moka-"_

"Hmm, such a pretty one."

That voice snapped Shadow out his thoughts. His eyes were narrowed, and it was the punk from before. Now that he wasn't sitting down, Shadow had a good look and knew what he was going to do. But he ignored Shadow and focused his attention on Moka.

"You're called Moka Akashiya are you not?" the guy asked. "I'm your classmate Saizou Komiya. Nice to meet you."

_**-Music: Chosen One (Shadow the Hedgehog)-**_

Shadow's face then turned dark as he was holding onto Moka's hand tight. He even noticed that the hallway went quiet.

"By the way," Saizou grabbed Shadow by his shirt and yanked him up. "Why is a beautiful girl like yourself associating with a guy like this?"

"I know him. That's Saizou Komiya!"

"He's one of those ill mannered rouge monsters."

"He sounds like a ladies man, from all the human women he molested."

Shadow froze in shock. _"He molested women?!" _Shadow then grew angrier and angrier.

Saizou was ignoring all the comments from the crowd. He smiled as he pointed himself. "Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to that sort of scummy guy? He asked Moka. "Why don't we go off somewhere and have some fun?"

Shadow's eyes then turned bright red.

"Well?" Saizou said as he's moving closer to Moka. "What do ya say?"

"W-Wha...?" Moka was starting to say.

_**WHAM!**_

The next thing everyone saw was Saizou landing on the ground, cluching his bleeding mouth. He looked up to see what had hit him. And standing in front of Moka was Shadow. He saw that his eyes were bright crimson red.

"Shadow?" Moka asked in surprised.

Saizou got back on his feet. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled at Shadow.

"Shut up!" Shadow yelled which made everyone jumped, including Moka. "I'm gonna say this once, stay away from Moka." His face then became darker than usual. "Or I'll kill you!"

All the students gasped at what Shadow said to Saizou. Even Moka's eyes widened, and was softened. The tone in his voice was protectiveness. It made her blush, which also made her feel special.

Saizou was angry at Shadow had said to him. He actually had the nerve to attack and threaten him.

As the two was about to fight, Moka grabbed him.

"I'm having fun with Shadow right now!" She said as she grabbed him and started running off.

"What?" Shadow cried out.

Saizou growled at Shadow. "Just watch." He said as he wiped the blood away."I never allow such a nice women like her to escape."

Once they ran far enough, Moka let Shadow go.

"That was surprising wasn't it?" Moka asked.

"Why did you pull me away, Moka?" Shadow asked.

Moka froze when he asked her that. She looked to the ground while she plays with her fingers.

"I don't want you to get hurt." She replied.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked.

_**-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-**_

"To me," Moka said quietly. "That's...That's really special. I've never had a friend before, and I don't want to lose the first one I've ever made."

Shadow was softened by those words. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"Shadow?" Moka asked surprised while blushing.

"Don'y worry." He said to her softly. " I won't go anywhere."

Moka was crying tears of joy as she hugged him back.

"Thank you." She said to him.

After a moment had passed the two realized that they was still hugging each other and pulled away. Both was blushing.

"Shadow," Moka said.

"Yes?" Shadow replied.

"Thanks for letting me suck your blood!" She said happily. "You should be proud of yourself! There's no any other blood I drank before from those transfusion packs! Moka said with stars in her eyes.

Shadow sweat drops by that comment. _"Am I food to this girl?"_ He asked himself.

Moka then started laughing a little.

"What?" He asked. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just glad to meet someone like you." Moka said while blushing.

Shadow then felt his cheeks burn. _"Sonic and the others better not find out about this!" _He said to himself.

The rest of the day, Shadow and Moka was always together. Moka was showing Shadow all the sights and places at the academy.

Right now, their taking a walk around the forest and they come across a building.

"Is that we're we'll be staying?" Shadow asked.

"Yup." Moka replied

Shadow's eye widened when he felt a spiritual pressure. His eyes are narrowed to Moka's Rosario.

Moka then noticed that Shadow was looking at her Rosario. "You wanna know about my Rosario?" She asked.

"Yes." Shadow replied.

"You see, I wear this Rosario for a reason." Moka explained.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"If I take this Rosario off, I become a real, scary vampire." Moka said.

Shadow's eyes widened. "Really?"

Moka nodded. "Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampires power. Since in my original I was hated and caused conflict, I put this Rosario on myself so I'd keep my vampire powers sealed."

Shadow looked at the Rosario in a surprised expression. As he took a closer look, the gem begins to glow red. He then looked at Moka who was really next to him. "Moka?"

"Even if our powers are sealed," Moka said with a blush as she put her hands on Shadow. "We do still end up craving blood." She dugs her fangs into Shadow's neck.

_**CHUU!**_

Shadow then gives out sigh.

The next day came and Shadow was walking to school with his eyes closed. His first day at the academy wasn't all that bad. He made a first friend there. And once again he was still wearing the same clothes from the first day he came.

"Hey! Loverboy!"

_**-Music: Past (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Shadow opened his eyes to see who was talking to him. And it was Saizou sitting up against a tree.

"What?" Shadow asked in anger.

Saizou then came up to and yanked him on his shirt again. He slammed Shadow against the wall around the school. All the students who were outside stopped to see what was going on.

"From the looks of it, I'd say you had fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday." Saizou said dangerously. "And now you're gonna pay for it today! What's your true form?"

Shadow then let out a smirk. "My true form, you say?" Shadow asked.

Saizou then pressed Shadow against the wall harder. "Yeah!" He said. "What's your true form!"

Shadow's smirk then got bigger. "Have you ever heard of 'The Ultimate Lifeform'?" Shadow asked. "You're looking at him."

Everyone gasped in shock at what they heard. Even Saizou's eyes widened in shock. He then punched the wall beside Shadow, causing a hole to form. He then dropped Shadow and landed on feet.

"Ultimate Lifeform you say?" He asked glaring at Shadow. "The one who saved the humans from a giant alien bomb and is said to be the most powerful being in the universe? You playing with me?" He asked as his left arm is growing and becoming more muscular.

Shadow just had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "You're the one who asked my true form. And I gave an answer." He said. "If you don't believe me then that's your problem." Shadow then turned his back to Saizou and walked off.

Saizou got really angry. "Don't go anywhere near Moka again! Or you're a dead man..." Saizou growled at him and then walked away.

_"Actually...it's the other way around."_ Shadow said to himself.

And so, Shadow looked endlessly for Moka. She was too sweet and innocent to defend herself. As Shadow looked for Moka, he heard the students talking about him.

"Did you guys hear about Shadow?"

"Yeah. He stood up against Saizou AND that he's the Ultimate Lifeform!"

"THE Ultimate Lifeform? Are you for real?"

"I've heard stories about the Ultimate Lifeform, but I thought it was just a rumour!"

"Wow! So cool!"

Shadow just sighed and continued. He didn't care that he was the center of attention, he just wants to protect his friend form Saizou. She wasn't in the school. So it was possible that she was in her dorms.

"SHAAAAAAADOOOOOOW!" Shadow's face then turned dark as he heard a certain girl call his name.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said. And all of a sudden Shadow was gone to where Moka was.

In the forest Moka was running away from Saizou who was chasing after her, she then stopped surrounded by tombstones. "Oh man." Saizou said as he was unbuttoning his shirt. "When ever I see a cute girl, I just get wild up!" Saizou said while he's licking his lips.

Moka was trembling with fear as Saizou got closer and closer to her.

_**WHACK!**_

Saizou then got kicked in the face and landed on the ground. Moka's eyes widened at who it was who just saved her. "Shadow...?" Moka said.

Shadow's eyes were full of hatred as he stared at Saizou. "I told you to stay away from Moka!"

Saizou then growled at Shadow as he got back on his feet. "You know what? I'm sick and tired of you always getting in my way!"

"Please," Shadow said as his eyes glowed red. "The feeling is mutual."

Saizou snarled at him. "That's it!" Saizou's body then grew bigger and became more muscular, which caused his shirt to rip off. He laughed. "Now then, let's what you got, Ultimate Lifeform!" He then pumped his arms.

Moka's eyes widened in shock as she looked at Shadow. _"Ultimate Lifeform?"_ She gasped.

Saizou then came charging at Shadow and then teleported.

"What?" Saizou said in shock. "Where'd he go?"

_**WHACK!**_

_**-Music: Character Boss (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**_

Shadow kicked Saizou in the stomach and sent him flying to a nearby tree. He looked up and glares at him.

Moka's eyes widened._ "Wow, he sure is strong, and really fast!"_

Shadow was actually not using his full power. He was actually showing that compared to his size, Shadow was stronger than him.

Saizou got back on his feet and charged at Shadow again and landed a punch on him. However, Shadow stopped the punch with a single finger. Saizou's eyes widened in shock. "What the hell?"

Shadow let out a smirk. "Behold the ultimate power!" Shadow landed an uppercut on Saizou which sent him flying. Shadow then teleported to him and kicked back to the ground.

Moka was watching the fight in admiration.

"It's over." Shadow said.

Saizou then grinned at Shadow. "Think again!" He picked up some dirt and threw it at Shadow's eyes. Shadow was then wiping his eyes, which Saizou took advantage of and kicked him sideways. The blow sent Shadow crashing down through tombstones and trees.

"Shadow!" Moka cried out as she ran towards him.

Shadow then got back on his feet and didn't have a scratch on him. Except for the dirt that's on him. "That's a dirty move you pulled on me." Shadow then raised his hand as sparks were appearing. His hand started to flash yellow as an energy orb appeared. "Chaos-!" When Shadow was about to launch his attach he heard something snapped. The energy was then gone. As Shadow looked at his hand, he saw Moka's Rosarie. He then turns his attention to Moka.

All of a sudden the whole ground began to tremble and shake.

"What's happening?" Saizou cried out.

_"Such incredible power!"_ Shadow said to himself.

Shadow's eyes widened as he saw Moka being covered in dark aura. Her body began to change. Her hair turned silver, her fangs were more visible. When her transformation was finished, she looked at Shadow with her crimson eyes.

"Shadow," She said in a deeper voice. "Thank you for protecting my other half." She turns her attention to Saizou. "But this is my fight."

Shadow just stared at her and then let out a grin. "Have fun."

Moka smirked at him. "Believe me, I will."

"I-It's just like the legends say!" He cried out. "That silver hair, red eyes, and intense energy! This is the power of an S-Class monster...A VAMPIRE!" Saizou said in fear.

Moka frowned at him. "Scum like you disgust me, so much!" She ran towards him. "It's time for you to know your place!" She then round house kicked him which sent him flying.

"O-Okay, I know my place." And with that Saizou fainted.

The Inner Moka then started walking towards Shadow. "Impressive." He said to her with a smirk. "The power of a vampire is really incredible."

Moka smiled at Shadow. "So, you're the famous Ultimate Lifeform that saved our world, not once but twice. I've heard stories, but I never thought I'd meet you in real life." She said as she took the Rosarie from him. "Take care of the other me." She said as she winked at Shadow, which cause him to blush. She then reconnected the Rosarie to her choker. And with that the innocent Moka which Shadow first met returned to normal.

"Moka?" He asked.

Moka then opened her eyes and looked at Shadow. "Shadow!" She said happily as she hugs him. Shadow just sighed at this. "Good to see you back to normal." Shadow said with a smile.

"Shadow..." Moka said as she got closer to Shadow while she blushes. Shadow also blushed when he saw this.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thank you for being my friend." Moka said. "And also, your blood is really good!"

Shadow knowing what was going to happen next just putted his shirt down. "Here. Have some..." He said.

Moka surprised. "Really?! HURRAY!" She said excitedly as she sucked her fangs into him.

_**CHUU!**_

Shadow twitched his eye. _"This going to be one long school year."_ He said to himeself

* * *

_**Ending 1: Dancing in the Velvet Moon**_

_**(Moka's Rosario and Shadow's green Chaos Emerald are seen falling into a dark abyss, they then touched something which sound like water drops)**_

_**Hakugin no honoo te**__**n wo kogashite**_ (There are two figures standing in dusty area)

_**Jatoe kokoro wo h**__**ikusaite mo**_ (One of the figure stands up and it reveals Shadow with the other figure still on one knee)

_**Anata dake ni sasagetai no (The second figure stands up also and it reveals that it's both Shadow and the silver haired Moka)**_

_**Watashi no mune no juujika wo (The two looks up at the moon as it starts to turn crimson red)**_

_**(Ultimate Lifeform and Vampire)**_

_**Nemuranai veluveeto no tsuki (The scene changes to Moka sleeping on her bed with the blanket covering her naked body)**_

_**Kazarareia himitsu no heya (An image of Shadow appears in her dream)**_

_**Futari kiri sotto kagi wo kake (Moka begins to wake up)**_

_**Odorimashou (She opens her eyes)**_

_**Itazura no toki ni yu danete (She now starts to get up off her bed with while still holding the blanket)**_

_**Yasashiku hi wo tomoshita (Moka is standing by her bedroom window)**_

_**Kyandoru no you ni anata (She then starts to look outside, staring at the moon)**_

_**Aa torokasete agemashou (The young vampire places her hand on the window and drops her blanket)**_

_**Chikainasai eien wo (Moka now held her Rosario and showed it to Shadow, who appeared completely out of nowhere naked)**_

_**Ai no kusari dare ni mo kowascenai (The scene changes to Shadow and Moka fighting a whole bunch of monsters wearing Yokai Academy uniforms)**_

_**Amaku kiyora na jyumon kakete (Shadow does his spin-dash move and went straight past through the students he was fighting)**_

_**Anata dake ni yurusareru no (Moka is seen elbowing one of the students in the face and knocking him back to the others that was heading her way)**_

_**Kinjirareta merodii sae mo (Shadow teleports back to Moka and both looked up at a cliff and saw Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby standing there with their powers shown)**_

_**Jiyuu kukeru tsubasa ni naru (A scene shows a naked Moka hugging a naked Shadow with his eyes closed. She then sank her fangs into his neck sucking his blood. It then shows Shadow's eyes opening glowing crimson red and a grin revealing his fangs)**_

_**Tsukamaete hayaku (Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore charges at the two, and they got their attacks ready)**_

_**Saa watashi wo (The 7 Chaos Emeralds appeared around Shadow and a massive energy appeared him stopping the girls from attack both him and Moka. The silver haired teen than goes to Shadow with her clothes ripping)**_

_**(Chains suddenly appeared out of nowhere and Moka is seen chained up by them with a door opening behind her)**_

**_(The Safety Commission is shown with Kuyou smirking evilly)_**

**_(The final scene shows Shadow, with now yellow hair and Moka together just inches away from their face)_**


	2. The Succubus' scheme

_**Opening 1: Cosmic Love**_

It was another day at Youkai Academy, as Shadow is walking towards the school with his eyes closed.

"Hey look!" A student said, which cause Shadow to turn around. "It's Moka!"

Shadow sighed in disappointed because of the perverts that was in this school. Moka was coming towards the school, and all the boys was eyeing her.

"She looks stunning as ever!" Said a second student.

"She's so dazzling and sweet!"

Moka just walked past the boys and not paying no mind to them as hearts starts appearing around those boys.

"Hey." Shadow said as Moka saw him

"Good morning, Shadow!" Moka said sweetly as she latched herself at Shadow's shoulder, and it made Shadow blush.

"WHAT?!" The boys cried out in shock.

"Uwaaaaa! There's a guy with Moka?

"Him again? Just what the hell is his relationship with Moka?"

"He's gonna pay for this!"

_"Figures. These are only attracted to Moka's beauty and not the type of person she is." _Shadow said to himself with Moka getting close to his face. "W-What?" He asked while blushing a little.

Moka then gave a smile to him. "What's with you, silly?" She asked. "Come on! Let's go!" Moka said as she grabbed Shadow's hand and walked together.

"Awwww!" The boys cried with tears coming down.

"Now they're holding hands?"

"Noooooooooo!"

But a girl was hiding behind a billboard as she saw Shadow and Moka walking off, as she gives a smirk.

"Shadow, I know it must be hard being the only Ultimate Lifeform here," She continued. "Just like how I'm the only vampire here. If there's anything I can do tell me okay?" Moka said with a blush on her face.

Shadow just blinked at what Moka said. "Thanks, but you don't have to do that."

"I...I know I don't have to." Moka said with a blush on her cheeks. "But I want to, because." Moka was now face to face with Shadow, as she she closes her eyes and her lips were being parted. Shadow's eyes widened for a moment but knew what was going on.

"Oh no." Moka said with a sigh. "Whenever I'm around you, I just want to suck your blood." She then brought her head down to Shadow's right neck and bit into it.

_**CHUU!**_

Shadow twitched his eyebrow and let out a sigh. _"Should've known she would do this."_ He said to himself.

"I'm sorry." She said bashfully at she was done. "It's just because your aroma is so good, I had to..."

Shadow just closed his eyes. "I'm gonna take a look around. I'll see you in class." He said as he turned around and waved at her.

"Okay!" See you later!" Moka said with a smile as she walked off.

As Shadow took a walk around the grounds, finally getting some time to himself he was thinking about the academy and the black arms.

_"These monsters got a long way to go if they want to make peace with humans."_ Shadow said to himself. _"Saizou is the example of that. And the black arms, just what is it that they want in this school?"_

"Oooh," a voice moaned from his left, snapping him out his thoughts.

"Huh?" He said, looking over to the sound. He see's someone kneeling on the ground and apparently in pain. He rushed over to that someone. When he came there, he saw a girl. She had light bluish hair with a ribbon tying it up in a ponytail. Instead of the school jacket, she wore a yellow sweater over a white undershirt, she still kept the skirt though. She then looked up at Shadow.

"Please help." She said weakly.

"Are you alright?" Asked Shadow as he got on one knee. "Let me take you to the infirmary." He then handed his hand to her.

"Thank you." Said the girl as she grabbed Shadow's hand. And with that he gently helped her up to her feet. "I've always had a weak body. My...chest..." All of a sudden the girl pressed her chest up against Shadow's. His eyes widened and his face started to turn red. Even more when he noticed how soft her chest is.

"My chest feels like it's gonna burst." The girl said as she kept pressing up against Shadow.

Shadow then tried to back away but then she pressed her chest harder at him. Shadow was trying to ignore it.

"Thanks again for helping me up Shadow." She said with a smile.

"How do you know my name?" Shadow asked.

"We're in the same class. My name is Kurumu Kurono." She said with a soft smile. "Please be a good friend to me."

Shadow let out a sigh. "Fine, let's just you to the infirmary." He said. But Kurumu let out a sly smirk on her face with Shadow not noticing it, as they walked to the academy.

They soon made it to the school and Kurumu was just staring at Shadow. As soon as Shadow started to notice this, he looked at her with a confused look on his face. Shadow then began to feel a little bit fuzzy but he shook it off, making Kurumu's eyes widened in shock.

"Shadow?"

Kurumu then jumped as she heard Moka Akashiya's voice.

"Hey, Moka." Shadow said.

"Hm?" She said as she noticed Kurumu. "Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Kurumu Kurono, she's in our class." He replied. "I was just-"

"Thank you for taking care of me, Shadow! I feel better now, bye! As Kurumu interrupted him as she ran off.

Moka tilted her head. "What was that about?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied._ "But I'm gonna find out."_ He said to himself.

Still puzzling over what just happened, Moka was walking down the hallway, while Shadow was getting some time for himself. As she walked, Moka kept on thinking about why Kurumu just ran off like that and why she was with Shadow.

"You're a vampire, right?" Moka spun around to see Kurumu sitting on the railing of the hallway's stairway. She was looking down at her snide smile on her face. "That's at least what the rumors say, Moka Akashiya."

Moka then let out a gasped. "You!" She cried out. "You were the one with Shadow."

Kurumu leaped from the railing and planted her feet firmly on the ground. As she did, her skirt flew up, giving any passerby a view of white panties. Her little act drew a crowd.

"Whoa. What a beauty."

"Did anyone just see that?"

"Who is that girl? She so cute!"

"Look at those big boobs!"

Smiling at the attention she was getting, Kurumu walked to Moka.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono. And I am a succubus." She said. "And I have come...to defeat you!"

_**Dictionary: Succubus are monsters of the night since the middle ages. The females seduce the males in their dreams.**_

Moka was completely confused by what was going on. "Wha...Wait a minute!" She said. "It's against school rules to give away your true form!"

Kurumu then pointed at her. "I can't stand this!" She said to Moka. "You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!"

"P...Plan?" She asked.

Kurumu chuckled. "Yes," She said. "My plan is to make every member of the male student body at this academy completely become my slave." She struck a pose that made the boys drool at her. "The Youkai Academy Harem Master Plan."

Moka just sweat drops, wandering what was going on.

"My plan was so perfect!" Kurumu went on. "I should have had every guy at the academy a slave to my beauty from the start! However," She got into Moka's face. "Moka Akashiya, the guys at this academy are dreaming about you rather than me! I'm not letting you get away with this!"

Moka just felt awkard at the confrontation.

"They're arguing." A bystander commented.

"It looks like a heated one."

"Not only did you manage to get all the guys your slaves," Kurumu continued. "But you managed to snatch the ideal man too!"

Moka became more confused. "Ideal man?" She asked.

Kurumu smirked. "Women all over the world dream of finding an ideal man who is hot and powerful. And you managed to snag one who has both! That's why I've decided to prove I can defeat you...By stealing Shadow from you!"

Moka then panicked. "Hold on! That's really stupid, Shadow has nothing to do with this!"

Kurumu continued smirking. "I heard that Shadow is the Ultimate Lifeform," She said. "So what would a vampire be doing hanging out with someone like him?" She looked at Moka. "Are you just using him for food?"

Moka flinched at what Kurumu just said. "No! I'm not using him for food-"

_**FLASH!**_

Everyone gasped as they saw Shadow right between Moka and Kurumu.

"S-Shadow...?" Both Moka and Kurumu said together.

"WHOA! Did he just teleport?" Asked a student.

"Yeah!" Replied the other student.

"Oh man, that's so cooool!"

Shadow just looked around at everyone, and his eyes were narrowed at Moka and Kurumu.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" He asked.

"Oooooh!" Kurumu said as she pressed herself up against Shadow. "It's Shaaaaadow!"

A vein then popped on Shadow's head. _"Not this again." _He said to himself.

"I wanted to thank you for earlier." She said sweetly as she continued rubbing on him.

_"If I know blue, he'd probably have a nosebleed by now, and Amy would smash him with that hammer." _Shadow said to himself. He then gently pushed her away from him.

"Could you please stop doing that?" He said to her in a gentle way.

Kurumu was shocked. She'd thrown herself at him and he was rejecting her? She snarled at this. Moka might've dug her vampire hooks on Shadow, but that wasn't it at all.

The other guys looked at Shadow as if he had a second head or something. Anyone of them would have loved to been in Shadow's position and feel Kurumu rub up against them. However, the girls thought differently. They just blushed at the way that Shadow wasn't any kind of pervert who wanted girls all up on him. Moka was relieved that Shadow wasn't giving in to Kurumu's advances.

"You're being tricked, Shadow!" She cried out. "Hurry up and get away from her!"

"What?" Shadow said as he looked at Kurumu.

And knowning that this will ruin her chances, Kurumu steped her game up.

"How awful!" She said in a weakly voice. "How could you say such mean things?" As she pretended to sway back and forth. "Aaah, I'm getting dizzy again. We've got to go to the infirmary." She swooned to the side, so that she would rest up against Shadow.

"How the hell did I get myself into this mess?" Shadow said in annoyence.

_"If the rumors are true about you being the Ultimate Lifeform, then that would explain why you were able to resist me the first time. But now I'm ready for you Shadow! You will be MINE!" _Kurumu said to herself.

"What?" Shadow said with Kurumu looking at him.

"Charm!" She said.

Shadow's body then began to act funny again. _"What the hell is happening?"_ Shadow asked himself. _"My body feels weird just like before, don't tell me it's this girl!"_

Kurumu began to throw more power into her Charm. Most of the men already reduced lovesick poodles. Now, Shadow was completely under control.

Moka was unaware of what Kurumu was doing and began to worry when Shadow didn't push Kurumu away this time. "P-Please." She said worriedly. "That girl is dangerous Shadow!"

"Really?" Shadow said in a trance. "But aren't you the one who's sucking my blood? If you asked me, I'd say that you're the dangerous one."

Moka flinched, horrified at what Shadow just said. Her eyes started to water before they became full ot tears.

"YOU JERK!" Moka cried out as she ran away from Shadow and Kurumu.

_"Moka! I'm not saying this! MOKA!" _Shadow screamed in his mind.

Kurumu was leaning on Shadow's shoulder, while she had a grin on her face.

Kurumu and Shadow were now in the infirmary. Shadow was standing there like a zombie, while Kurumu was punching her fists in the air in her victory.

_"Yeah! I did it! I made her cry!"_ Kurumu shouted joyfully in her head. _"I made that Moka cry! YAHOO!"_ Tears of joy poured down on her face. From under her skirt was a lond tail with a spade-like tip stuck out and started wagging it happily. She then looked over at Shadow. _"Now. I just make Shadow my slave and..."_ A light blush appeared on Kurumu's face at the thought of what was gonna happen next.

_"Damn it!"_ Shadow said in his mind. _"You made me say those awful things at Moka!" _Shadow then got angry that he saw Moka cry right in front of him. _"I'm gonna make you pay for this!"_

Then, Kurumu walked over and put her arms around Shadow, as she pressed his head on her cleavage.

_"Just what the hell is this about?" _Shadow asked in his head.

"You're sad, aren't you Shadow?" Kurumu cooled at Shadow. "Don't worry...Kurumu will make it up to you and make you feel all better."

_"No! I have to fight this!"_

Moka sat on the stairs outside as her eyes was still wet from crying.

"Just," She said in a quiet voice. "What am I to Shadow? Do I really want his blood? Or..."

_"No...Shadow is just being manipulated."_

"Wah? Moka asked. She looked down to see her Rosario and it's chain levitating. From within the gem, she see's a slitted eye looking at her.

_"It's called "Charm". It's a work of sorcery which turns the opposite sex into your slave."_

"What's going on?" Moka cried out. "Who are you?"

_"I'm the other you. I'm using the Rosario as a medium through which to talk to you from deep within your psysche."_

Moka gasped. "The other me?" She asked.

_"Listen, the succubus is a monster that seduces males. A male who kiss a succubus is doomed to ber slave for all eternity."_

Back at the infirmary, Kurumu somehow managed to get Shadow over to the infirmary bed. He was laying there with Kurumu straddling him.

_"Move damn it!" _He said to himself.

_"Even my heart is starting to race but,"_ She thought as she brought her face closer to Shadow's. _"With this kiss, the Charm spell will be complete. With this kiss, I can get back at Moka Akashiya."_

She cupped Shadow's face, closed her eyes, and parted her lips as she moved in to seal the kiss.

_"MOVE!"_ Shadow scream out loud in his mind.

Kurumu was almost at Shadow's lips now. They were centimeters away from touching. But a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders.

"What?" She gasped. Kurumu was pushed away from Shadow as she looked at him with a very aggravated look on his face.

"I don't kiss those who make my friends cry." Shadow said coldly.

Kurumu got furious. "How can this be...?" She whispered. _"Even though I made it so that he couldn't resist, he was able to overcome it! The Ultimate Lifeform is THIS powerful?"_

"Why..." She said. "Why...do you hate me that much? Is **_she_ **much better than me?"

Shadow's eyes hardended. "What are you talking about? Moka has nothing to do with this."

Kurumu was far too angry to even listen to Shadow's words. "And I did everything I could for you! Even though some of the things I did were embarrasing."

Then, black appendages of some sort shot out of her back. Shadow jumped out of the bed.

"What the hell is this?" He asked Kurumu.

"Ooh, now I'm angry!" She cried out. The black appendages unfolded to reveal leather wings. Her nails had extended to form razor sharp claws. Her ears became pointed and her tail from before was sticking out again.

Shadow's eyes were narrowed at her.

"I'm going to destroy everyone that has anything to do her!" Kurumu roared, raising her right arm to attack Shadow.

"Stop it!"

Shadow and Kurumu looked at the infirmary door to see Moka standing there. She saw Kurumu hovering in the air to claw Shadow. Without even thinking, Moka closed her eyes and charged at Kurumu. "Leave him alone!" She shoved her.

Shadow's eyes widened as Moka shove sent Kurumu crashing through the window. _"She's even strong in her sealed form?"_ He asked.

"Kyaaa!" Kurumu cried as she smashed through the window.

"Run while there's still time, Shadow!" Moka cried, running to the shattered window.

"No." Shadow said. "Tell me what's going on?"

Moka looked down. "I'm sorry you became a part of this, Shadow. You see that girl...is a succubus."

"A succubus, huh?" Shadow asked. He gave out a smirk. "I've heard about these creatures."

"She wants revenge on me." Moka explained. "And in order to get it, she targeted you."

Shadow's eyes narrowed as a smirk was still on his face. "Really now?"

"Hmph, to be thrown so far. A vampire's strength is really something."

Shadow and Moka looked at the window to see Kurumu hovering in front of the window, her black, bat-like wings flapping. "Come down, here." She challenged. "And I'll kill both of you together."

"Okay then. If it's an air fight you want." Shadow said with a bigger smirk on his face. "Then I'll give you one." He looked over to Moka. "I'll take care of this. Besides it's the least I can do for making you cry."

Moka gasped as a light blush appeared on her face.

Kurumu snarled at them as they saw those two talking too each other. She noticed that the bottom of Shadow's jet shoes began to glow and wind was picking up around them.

Both Moka and Kurumu gasped as Shadow was hovering and his whole body and eyes started to turn blue.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said as he teleported right in front of Kurumu's face.

Kurumu then moved out of the way as she snarled at Shadow. "Think you're funny, huh?" She asked as she f;ew towards him. "I'll teach you to fight a succubus in her own territory!"

She tried to swipe Shadow with her claws but he teleported again. As Kurumu was looking for him he appeared right behind her.

"I'm too fast for you." He whispered in her ear and landed a kick on her back.

Kurumu cried out in pain as she started plummeting towards the ground. She quickly regained herself before she crashed. She looked to see Shadow still hovering. He looked down on her with his arms crossed.

"I know girls who's better at flying than you." He told her. "Well one anyway."

Kurumu snarled. Angrily, she flew back up to Shadow. She swiped her claws but he teleported right behind her just in time. The trees behind him were cut in half.

"Shadow!" Moka yelled.

Kurumu then let out an evil grin at Moka as her claws were extended. "Maybe...I should kill you first Moka Akashiya!"

She flew towards Moka, deciding to go for the easier of the two. As Moka closed her eyes tightly as Kurumu soared at her.

Shadow teleported to Moka. "Don't even think about it!" He yelled. "Black tornado!"

Shadow turned into a ball and started spinning around really fast which caused a black tornado to form. The succubus tried to escape but was caught in the tornado and got dizzy. The tornado disappeared and Shadow landed a spindash on her and she fell to the ground.

"Ack!" Kurumu cried out, as her body was stunned thanks to the spindash move.

"Why did you do this?" Shadow asked while he was approaching her.

"To find my destined one!" Kurumu cried out with tears in her eyes.

Shadow stopped. "What?" He asked as his body and eyes turned back to normal.

"Us succubus seek a Destined Encounter among all the men we tempt!" Kurumu said. "But in order to keep our species from dying out, we must carefully choose just one man from out of the many to be our Destined One!" She glared at Moka. "But she got in the way of that!"

Moka was saddened to hear that.

"Is that it?" He said, looking at the ground. Then he started walking towards Kurumu again. The young succubus was so terrified that she tried to crawl away. She then see's Shadow right in front of her. Her body was shaking to fear what was gonna happen next. But all Shadow did was just hold out his hand.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Listen Kurumu, if you force someone to love you against their will. Then how can you call it a Destined Encounter? Woundn't you prefer a man who loved you for who you are?"

Kurumu stared at Shadow. "Shadow..." Looking at his offering hand, she took it and was helped up to her feet. But, she was still shaken up by the battle with Shadow. She started to fall but Shadow carried her on his back. She felt her face blush.

"There are other ways for you to find your true love, Kurumu." Shadow said kindly. "Not just from brainwashing and seducing, strengthen your heart and you'll find him someday."

Kurumu just stared at Shadow with her mouth opened.

"Moka, can you help me take Kurumu to the infirmary?" Shadow asked with a smile on his face.

Moka nodded. "Yes. Of course." She ran towards the door and opened for Shadow and Kurumu. Kurumu just looked at Shadow non-stop.

The next day came and as usual Shadow was walking towards the school with his eyes closed while the guys was giving him death glares. They actually didn't like the fact that two of the most beautiful girls at the school was hanging with Shadow. He then met up with Moka as she told him about the other Moka talking to her.

"She talked to you?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Moka nodded. "Yeah." She said. "She ended up saving us, but..."

"What is it?" Shadow asker her.

"Do you think that the seal is weakening?" Moka asked him.

"I don't know much about Rosarios. But if the other Moka is talking to you, then I there's it's a possibility." Shadow replied.

"Um," Moka said softly. "If it does come down to the point where the seal doesn't work...Would you still like me?

Shadow looked at her, then smiled. "You're my friend, Moka. Even if you suck my blood, I'll always be by your side."

"Shadow..." Moka said softly.

"Moooorrrrrning!"

Shadow turn around while Moka jumped to see Kurumu standing in front of them.

"What now?" Moka asked.

With a huge smile on her face, Kurumu pulled out a basket. "Here Shadow, I baked some cookies! Have some!"

Shadow looked at the cookies to see his own faces on them. Which caused him to raise an eyebrow and blush.

"So...uh...what's the occasion?" Asked Shadow.

Kurumu then blushed. "Remember when I said I was searching for my one and only Destined One?"

Shadow then started to get real nervous at where Kurumu was going with this. "Y-Yeah and?"

Kurumu smiled at him. "I've decided that it's you, Shadow!"

Shadow and Moka stood there like statues with their mouths opened.

"Oh, Shadow." Kurumu said, bringing out a hand to her face. "Even though I tried to kill you, you were willing to forgive me and now I've totally fallen for you!" She shot a cocky look in Moka's direction.

"No way!" Moka said. "Do something, Shadow!" She then bit Shadow's neck.

_**CHUU!**_

"MOOOKAAAAAA!" Shadow yelled.

_**Ending 2: Dance in the Velvet Moon**_


	3. A troubled witch

_**Opening 1: Cosmic Love**_

Another day at Youkai Academy, but this time all the students were gathering at the poster board outside. The results of the midterm had been posted and many were looking at it with a dread.

"Aaaaaahhhh! The test results are posted!"

"Oh man! I suck!"

"I don't wanna look at mines!"

"I failed!"

Among the students, Moka was looking for her name on the board. She found it and was surprised to see her ranks.

10th: Moka Akashiya

"Alright!" A random student said. "Moka is in 10th!"

"Not only is she the most beautiful girl in the academy, but she's also smart!"

"She's perfect! She's the ideal girl!" The boys began to gather around her to bask in her wonder.

Moka was uncomfortable with how the guys were praising her.

"Hey!" A girl shouted. "Look who's number two!"

Evryone came to see who was number two. The name that was written beside the number made the boys blood boil.

2nd: Shadow

"Oooohhhh!" A girl said dreamily. "He's both good looking AND smart!"

"Not only that, he's kind, considerate, and isn't a total pervert! He's also a great fighter!"

"He's the ideal guy!"

All the boys were now angry at Shadow. Shadow not only he won Moka Akashiya's heart but now all the other girls at the academy.

"Damn that Shadow!"

"What makes him special?"

"I just wanna kill him with my own two hands!"

"There he goes!" Shouted a girl as she pointed to the sky.

Everyone looked up to see a blue Shadow using his jet shoes to fly.

"Wow! I didn't know Shadow can fly with those kind of shoes."

"Where'd he get those?"

"I wonder if he could let me fly with him?"

"Forget that! Look at him, he's blue!"

"And that's one of my favorite colors!"

Soon everyone watched as Shadow stopped flying and started falling. He saw Moka because of her pink hair and flew towards her. The boys quickly ran away from Moka. Even if Shadow is the Ultimate Lifeform, they heard that he was a good fighter and that he was not someone to mess with. All the girls just watched Shadow fall until his falling got slower and he landed on his feet.

"Morning Shadow." Moka said warmly as Shadow approached her.

Shadow nodded his head. "Morning to you too." He said to Moka with smile while he changed back to his normal state. The other students gasped at Shadow's trick. "How'd you do on your midterms?"

"I've got 10th." Moka said happily.

"10 huh? That's good to hear. Congrats." Shadow said.

Moka blushed at what Shadow. "Thank you."

"What about me?"

Moka giggled. "See for yourself."

Shadow walked towards the board and found his name.

"I'm 2nd. So who's first then?" He asked.

He looked over the board to see who was first.

1st: Yukari Sendou

_"Yukari Sendou? Who's that?"_ Shadow asked to himself.

Moka just tilted her in confusion.

Further away, Shadow and Moka was being watched by a little girl wearing a variant of the school uniform. What really stuck out was the black cape around her neck and the pointed hat on her head.

"Congratulations, Yukari." A voice said behind her. "Looks like you're number one again."

Yukari turned around to see a taller student who wore the school uniform without the jacket and tie. His appearance was rather light skin, black hair, and sunken eyes. He also had two flunkies standing right behind him.

"Just what I'd expect from a girl genius" the leader continued. "Even though you're 11, it seems you didn't skip ahead to high school for nothing." He said to her with a smirk. "Now listen up little girl, don't get all high and mighty. Because all I see is an immature brat who reeks the air."

"Class representative?" Yukari asked as she looked up.

"And what's the deal with that outfit?" He asked her as he looked at the black cape and hat. "It completey defie the school rules. And I despise people who stick out." He struck a light blow to her forehead.

"Kya!" Yukari cried out. "Pl...please stop!"

All the other students began to notice, even Shadow and Moka saw what was going on.

"Oh, look. It's that girl genius."

"She's getting bullied by her class rep again."

Shadow and Moka heard everything. His eyes were narrowed to the class rep and his flunkies. Shadow's eyes then began to turn red again. He looked to see who they was picking on. The cape and her hat gave away what her species was.

_"That girl is a witch."_ Shadow said to himself.

"As the class representative," the boys said to Yukari. "Your existence is giving me a headache."

Then three frying pans fell from the sky and hit the class rep and his goons.

"Hahahahaha!" Yukari said while laughing. "Serves you right!"

The class rep got up on his feet again and hissed at her. "You filthy disgusting witch!" He said to her while he raised his arm ready to hit her. "I'm gonna teach you how to behave!"

Yukari flinched for a moment until a certain someone came to her aid and punched the class rep in the face.

"Ark!" Yelled the class rep as he landed on the ground.

"Rep!" His flunkies yelled as they helped him up on his feet.

Everyone including Yukari gasped at what just happened.

The class rep looked up to see who had the nerve to hit him. His eyes landed on the culprit. "Shadow," He hissed. His flunkies hissed along with him.

"Did you just see that?" One of the students in the crowd asked.

"Shadow just punched him in the face!"

"Did he came to stop him from bullying her?"

"Picking on a little girl, huh?" Shadow asked while looking Yukari. "That's immature. Maybe YOUR existence is giving me a headache."

The class representative hissed. Here was another person who stuck out. And in far more ways than Yukari. Shadow is one of the top students, believed to be very powerful.

Moka appeared also, standing in front of Yukari to shield her.

"I can't let this go on...stop using violence towards girls."

"Moka too!" The crowd shouted.

Shadow smirked . "You better listen to her." His face then got darker and more serious. "Because if you even come near them, I'll break all of your arms and legs."

Everyone gasped very loudly at what Shadow just said.

The class rep snarled at Shadow. As much as he wanted to take Shadow and Yukari down, he couldn't with so many students watching him.

"You had better remember this, Yukari!" He said. "Come on, guys!" The three walked off.

"Thank you soooooo much for saving me!" Yukari beamed.

Shadow, Moka and Yukari were at the cafeteria sitting at a table together.

"My name is Yukari Sendou! Nice to meet you!" Yukari said happily.

"Nice to meet you too! I've heard about you. Your the girl genius who's skipped a few grades. Even though you're 11, you're REALLY smart. And that outfit looks cool!" Moka said.

"No, well," Yukari said in embarrasement as she waved her hand back and forth. "Cool is such...I mean...I'm not...I'm just..."

Shadow just closed his eyes as the girls were talking to each other and he knew that Yukari was embarrased.

"I've actually heard about you Moka Akashiya. You're the most beautiful girl at the academy." Yukari said shyly. "You know, I actually...I...I've been in love with you from the very moment I saw you!" She suddenly threw herself at Moka.

This caused Shadow to open his eyes in surprise. He looked right next to him to see Yukari on top of Moka gropping her breasts. It made him blush.

"Every time I walk pass you in the hallway, I fell in love with you a little bit more!" Yukari continued. "And after you saved me from those guys, I knew that you were the one!"

"W-What do you mean the one?" Moka asked.

Yukari blushed. "Well duh! I want you, to be my girlfriend!" Yukari said happily.

Shadow was then turned to stone after hearing something like that.

Moka was trying her best not too hurt her feelings. "Well I can be a girl and a friend!"

"Yippee! I'm so excited about this!" Yukari said excited.

_"Just what hell is wrong with this school?"_ Shadow said as a sweat drop appeared on his head.

In the hallway, everyone watched as Yukari was squeezing Moka's breasts causing all the boys blush and get nosebleeds, while the girls just blushed in embarrassment.

"Yukari...Could you please?" Moka said weakly and embarrased.

"Did anyone tell you that your breasts are bigger than they look?" Yukari asked.

"Look at her squeezing and grabbing Moka's boobs, IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" One of the boys shouted.

Shadow was walking in the hallway and he saw Yukari still grabbing Moka's breasts.

_"That's it!"_ He said to himself.

_**FLASH!**_

Shadow teleported in front of the girls which made them jump.

"Shadow." Moka said in relief.

"What are you doing?" Shadow demaned to Yukari.

"I knew you would show up, Shadow! Grades: 2nd place. Atheletic ability: Amazing. Hobbies: Unknown. You're the perfect picture of a very gifted individual."

_"Now I see why she's ranked 1st."_ Shadow said to himself.

Yukari gives out a grin. "Now you listen good, buster. Even if you are the Ultimate Lifeform, there's no way I'd let someone like you have Moka. I shall protect her from any creep who comes anywhere near her! So now...I'M DECLARING WAR ON YOU! She then waved a magic wand. **"Magic Wand, Brooms and Buckets. Magic Wand, Brooms and Buckets...ABRA KADABRA!"**

Just then all the brooms and buckets flew at Shadow. He just moved right behind them really fast, but the brooms and buckets followed him. He was dodging non-stop with an annoyed look on his face.

Yukari laughed at this. "You can't dodge forever!" She did a little jump. "Cuz' I'm a witch! And using my magic, I'll fight off any boy who gets that close to her!"

_**Dictionary: Witches are a race boundary between human and monster. Some live in hamony with nature deep within the woods, far away from humans.**_

Now Shadow was pissed off as his right hand started to glow yellow and sparks were coming out. **"CHAOS SPEAR!"** Yellow arrows appeared and destroyed the brooms and buckets.

Everyone gasped at Shadow's ability cause it was the first time they ever saw it.

"Whoa! I didn't know he could do that!"

"That's so cooool!" Shouted one of the girls.

As soon as Shadow opened his eyes, he turned around and saw that Yukari and Moka wasn't there anymore. _"This is school is so stupid." _He said to himself.

And as soon as Shadow walked of to find Moka, that little annoucment of Yukari's monster form didn't go unnoticed by the trio. From behind a corner, the Class Rep and his goons had heard everything. The fat one mumbled, "She just revealed her true monster form! That's against school rules!"

"That little witch is really pissing me off!" The scrawny one said as he clawed at the wall.

The Class Rep stayed quite and smirked evily. "Manic, Fatty...I think it's time...we get rid of this nuisance."

In the infirmary, Kurumu dragged Shadow there just so she could be alone with him. Soon Shadow told everything about what had happened. The one where he stood up to Yukari against the Class Rep and his goons, the other about asking Moka to be her girlfriend, and finally about her not letting him see Moka.

Afte hearing about the Moka part, Kurumu fist pump. _"YAHOOO! Yukari you're the best!" _She said happily to herself. An opportunity had come for her to make Shadow her Destined One, and she wasn't gonna let this one slip. She made her way to him, as she crawled on the bed, on fours, looking at him in a seductive way. "You know, I've heard lot's of things about her."

"Is that so?" Shadow asked, turning towards Kurumu...As he saw her crawling towards him on bed, he blushed at this. He scooted back, but then came to a stop as there was no where else to back up to. She was inching herself closer to him.

"I've heard that she skipped a few grades, because she's a child prodigy." Kurumu spoke up seductively, while being closer to Shadow, allowing her boobs to jiggle hanging. "But she's also a brat, pulling foolish pranks on her classmates." She then stopped as she stopped at the waist and traced a finger on his chest. "Everyone in her classroom hates her. But I guess that's what to expect from a child genius."

Shadow gulped as he blushed madly. "R-Really?"

Outside the infirmary, Yukari was ducking away from sight, as she was simmered with determination. Moka wanted to see him, but Yukari's attempts to say he wasn't worth her time. But she wanted to see her friend really badly and went off to find him. However, Yukari already beat her there and was ready to launch an attack on Shadow.

"Shadow, my mmost hated rival for Moka's heart." Yukari hissed as she pulled out a voodoo doll, and placed a single strand of Shadow's hair inside, as she snickered evily. "Just watch, I'm gonna beat you so hard, that you'll never walk with my Moka again." She made the doll's left arm punch itself.

Back inside, Shadow unleased a mean left hook to his face, almost knocking him out. Kurumu paled at this as she asked him, "Shadow, are you alright?"

Yukari chuckled and let out an evil smirk. "Take THAT! Now then...how about we let you grab Miss Titty pie there."

Back inside, Moka finally found her in the infirmary and opened the door, sighing. "Whew. Hey guys! I finally got away from Yukari for a while." She then started to rub her chest as she groaned. "She wouldn't let me go..."" Moka then turned pale as she saw Shadow fondling Kurumu's boobs on the bed. Kurumu was enjoying it, while Shadow hated and started fighting it.

Moka turned around blushing madly. "What are you doing, Kurumu? You used your Allure Charm on him, did't you?"

Kurumu heard that and forgot how good that as she stood up, with Shadow still gripped on her. "No I didn't!"

They then heard someone laughing outside. They turned around and to their surprise, they saw Yukari's hat. Shadow should've known that it was her as large vein popped on his head.

"Yukari!" Shadow cried out in anger.

Seeing them there looking at her, she turned pale.

In Class 4-A, the classroom was empty, just so that they had a chance to talk in private and alone. Yukari hid behind Moka, which was a good thing for her. Shadow was now really pissed at her, he didn't care if he'd saved her, she went too far this time.

"Both of you better do something about this! Cause this is really pissing me off!" Shadow said trying not to yell.

Kurumu smiled nervously as she waved her hand back and forth. "Well she didn't really do nothing to me."

"Listen Shadow, I know you're angry but she's still just a little kid." Moka said defending her.

A larger vein then popped on his head. "That's not an excuse Moka!" Shadow said sternly. "Look Yukari, if you keep these damn pranks up, you won't have any friends!" Shadow said coldly.

Yukari just scoffed. "Who cares? I'm a genius anyway, if others aren't at my level of intelligence, then why should I waste my time with them anyway." She calmed down and looked back at Shadow just to finish. "And besides...it's not that big of a deal. Cause I've been lonely from the very beginning."

Shadow couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. As he was going to say something, Yukari waved her wand and three pans came flying down on Shadow's head. "Ahahaha! I can't believe you fell for that!" Yukari said as she ran off.

"Grrrrr!" Shadow said in anger.

"Yukari!" Moka said chasing after her.

Outside, Yukari continued laughing at her last prank on Shadow as she ran. However, what Shadow said about her not having any friends echoed through her head. And as she ran, she heard the disgust and revulsion from her classmates.

"She's a witch?"

"What's up with her outfit?"

"Aren't witches more human than monsters and demons?"

"I bet she used her magic to get good grades."

Yukari then came to a stop. After remembering all those voices in her head, she sniffed a bit and tear came down her cheek. "I don't need friends!" she said wiping the tears away. Suddenly, she collied with a body, which knocked her to the ground. After shaking her head, she looked up see the who was in her way. "Hey! Watch where you're going idiot!" She shouted. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the Class Rep and his friends.

"Well...I suppose anyone with lower intelligence would be compared an idiot by you." The rep said.

"You're a bad girl." One of his goons said.

"Revealing your true form out loud like you did," the fat one glared at her. "By breaking the rules, you've made the Rep pretty pissed off."

Yukari got up with an angry look on her face. "Yeah? Well who cares about that now?"

"We do." The rep spat out, as he grabbed Yukari by her wrist, holding her up and off on the ground. She struggled to break free, due to the fact that the boy was putting a lot of pressure on her wrist. As she whimpered, he glared at her and was explaining the details cleary and more viciously. "Listen good, when students like you does something that disrupts the class discipline, it's my job to bring out the fair punishment."

Yukari's eyes widened in fear. _"Moka...Shadow...please save me..."_ She said to herself.

Even though Shadow was still angry with Yukari, he just couldn't help but get over the fact that Yukari was all alone. He knew that there was a reason why she keeps on pranking everyone.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Asked Kurumu.

"Kurumu, can you tell me more about witches?"

Kurumu was surprised to hear a question like that from Shadow. "Well, witches are considered outcasts since they are neither human or monster. They was considered a link between monsters and humans, a long time ago. But as time went on, that was long forgotten. They're not even well like in the human world. In fact, Yukari was being harrassed by her classmates because of that. It's worse because she's a lot smarter than them, and she's only 11. And when that happened, she started playing pranks to get back at her classmates." Kurumu finished.

"So that's it..." Shadow said feeling sorry for her. His eyes then widened in shock as he sense someone was in trouble. "She's in trouble!" Shadow ran off real fast which left Kurumu sweat dropped and mouth wide opened.

"S-So fast!" Kurumu said as she followed Shadow.

The boys dragged Yukari out near the lake area of the school. It was waaaay far from the campus, so no one could hear anything that went on. It was even thick with fog, so nobody can see them.

"Ouch!" Said Yukari as she was thrown against a tree. "You jerks! That hurts!"

"That hurt! That hurt!" Manic toaunted out loud, and then snarled. "Go cry to your mommy!"

"That voice is really annoying, you know that?" Fatty shouted out.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time!" The class rep hissed as he cracked his knuckles. "A freak like you has no place here!"

Yukari's eyes widened in horror, the skin of the boys crackled and turned green as their faces elongated. Their hands turned to claws while their eyes turned yellow and slitted, along with a powerful reptilian legs shooting out from behind. Yukari knew what those boys were. The Lizardmen! Sub-human species that looks like lizard.

"Get away!" Yukari yelled out as she took out her wand.

"Oh shut it!" The class rep shouted as he charge at her. He came up to grabbed her wand and chomped the top off. "Whoops! Did I break your little toy?" He then spat out the remains, as he glared at her. "Now, where were we?

"We was gonna eat her! The fog around the lake is thick enough for no one to see, and we're far enough not to be heard." Hissed Fatty.

The Class Rep laughed. "Good idea!" He said while getting closer to her. "I'll bite her head off! I bite your brains will be filling." He opened his jaws wide opened which show his teeth.

Yukari screamed in terror. "SHAAAADOOOW!"

_**WHACK!**_

The Class Rep just got punch in the stomach, which sent him flying into a nearby tree. Yukari opened her eyes to see Shadow standing in front of her.

"BOSS!" The two lizardmen shouted as they ran towards him.

"Shadow!"

Shadow turned to his left to see Moka and Kurumu running towards them.

"Thank goodness!" Moka said in relief. "I'm glad that you're save Yukari."

"Way to go Shadow! But can you please slow down next time?" Kurumu said while catching her breath.

"Hmph."

"YOU! ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!" Shouted the Class Rep which made Shadow's eyes narrowed at him. "HOW DARE YOU PUNCH ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I-"

_**WHACK!**_

"Ack!" Said the Class Rep covering his face.

Shadow kicked him in his face. "I thought I told you to stay away from her...but you didn't listen." He shows a smirk on his face. "Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson."

"Just try it!" Shouted one of the lizardmen as he charged at Shadow.

**_FLASH!_**

"What? Where did he go?" Said the Class Rep as he looked everywhere.

_**FLASH! **_

"I'm here." He said as he was next to one on of his goons.

_**WHACK!**_

"Ouch!" Manic shouted as he gotten an uppercut from Shadow.

_**WHACK!**_

"Ack!" Fatty shouted as Shadow landed a round house kick on Fatty which made him slid through the dirt. Moka and the girls just stood there watch with awe.

"Damn you!" The Class Rep hissed.

"Whoa...Shadow is really that strong?" Yukari asked.

"Shadow! Pull my Rosario off! I wanna fight with you!" Moka shouted out as she ran towards him.

Kurumu then showed her succubus wings and tail, along with her claws. "Same here." She said with a frown.

"Hmph." Is what Shadow said with a grin on his face. He then grabbed Moka's Rosario and pulled it off her chest revealing Moka's true form.

The Lizardmen was shivered in fear as they felt the rise of a demonic power. Moka's appearance was both sexy and intimidating. Yukari even thought that as she saw Moka's true form. The lizards gulped at this, even the Class Rep whimpered. "That demonic aura and power! It's almost crushing my soul!" But he just snapped out of it as he pointed to Moka's hair, skirt and bust. "But still, you dyed your hair, and the skirt and shirt are too tight! That's against school rules!"

Shadow shook his head in dissappointment as Moka let out a yawn. "Thanks for letting me out Shadow." Moka said.

"No problem. Shall we?" Asked Shadow with a smirk on his face.

"Let's!" Replied Moka as both, including Kurumu charged at the three.

Shadow got into his ball form as he went for all Manic and did his spindash attack, knocking him down. Kurumu flew towards Fatty as she slashed him with her claws repeatedly before using a roundhouse to put him down. Shadow then gathered enough energy to his Chaos Spear on both of them.

Moka was left to face the leader and snorted at him. "How pathetic. Ganging up on a child. You must be preatty weak if you need all three of you to bully one girl."

"Why you! I'LL TEAR ALL OF YOUU APART FOR BREAKING THE SCHOOL RULES!" He shouted as he started charging at Moka.

He didn't know what he was getting himself into, as Moka drew her leg back before swinging it. "Know your place!" She announced. The impact, smashed his teeth and sent the Class Rep flying into several trees. He groaned in pain as he and the others slowly got up.

"Moka. I want you to kick me." Shadow said.

"Why?" Moka asked in surprised.

"When I use my spindash attack, I'll stand till so you can kick me." Shadow explained.

"You want me to use you as a soccer ball, huh? I like that idea!" Moka said with a smirk.

And so, Shadow got into his ball form and started to use the spindash. He spun as fast he could. And Moka drew her leg back and kicked Shadow which made a powerful spindash attack. The Lizardmen just stood there and scream frantically, as Shadow smashed right in front of them. The three of them were sent flying and landed in lake. The Class Rep bubbled out, "We're sorry!"

Shadow got out of his ball form and started walking towards Yukari. "That was some kick you got there." Shadow said with a grin on his face.

"Thanks." Moka said with a smile before she retrieved her Rosarie. But before she change back, she looked up at Yukari as Shadow came to her.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked Yukari.

"Why...why did you?" Before Yukari could finish what she had to say, Kurumu interreupted her.

"Are you stupid or something?" Kurumu sighed.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Shadow smiled. "And besides I think we got along pretty well."

Yukari looked over to see if Moka got anything to say, but she turned away with her arms crossed, avoiding her gaze. She didn't really have an annoyed look on her face.

"So, still want to be friends?" Shadow asked as he took his hand out to Yukari with a smile on his face.

Yukari blinked, then started sniffling. She ran up to Shadow and gave him a hug, as she cried loudly on his chest. Shadow gave her a hug back. Yukari was so happy at this point, cause she now has great friends and that she won't have to be alone anymore.

A few days have passed since that incident with Yukari and the Lizardmen. Moka and Kurumu was carrying boxes to their classroom and Shadow was organizing them. Leaving Moka and Kurumu a chance to talk to one another.

"I heard Yukari was getting along with her class now. Is it true?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"Yes." Moka nodded happily. "She apologized to everyone for pulling pranks on them and she's been doing better. When she apologized, all of her classmates felt guilty abou what they said about her or how they treated her. But, I think the Class Rep hasn't change at all."

"Yeah? Well he better not try anything funny." Kurumu said.

That moment of calm and happiness was over with, when they opened the door to the classroom. Once they were in, they both turned pale at what they saw. Yukari was there, pressing herself to Shadow in a one-sided hug. Shadow was a bit annoyed of what Yukari was doing. Once he saw Moka and Kurumu there, he knew it was going to be trouble.

"Oh, Shadow!" The little witch called in a sing-song tone. "I love you so much!"

"Huh?" Both Moka and Kurumu just stood there, with the boxes dropped.

Yukari turns to see Moka and Kurumu. "Hi! I didn't get a chance to you, my class is right next door from yours! That means I can come over, and we can play together."

"WHAAAAAT?" Moka and Kurumu exclaimed.

"And," Yukari admitted shyly, looking at Shadow and Moka. "Ever since I saw you both in action, I just couldn't bear to be away from you both. So in others, I'M IN LOVE WITH BOTH SHADOW AND MOKA!"

Shadow's mouth was wide opened after hearing that. "How...how can you be in love with both of us?"

"Love knows no age, and bounds!" Yukari announced. "I'm in love with Moka cause she's kind, beautiful, and big hearted, same goes for the other Moka! She's calm, brave and collected, she even shares Moka's caring heart." She then blushed and cupped her cheeks together as she looked at Shadow. "And as for you Shadow, you're sweet, nice, and calm. When you hugged me and shielded me, I didn't feel like a kid." She said as hug him while affectionately. "What I'm trying to say is, if Shadow and Moka decide to go and do THAT with me, I want him to push and hold me down more and more."

Shadow's mouth opened wider.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kurumu shouted as she latched onto Shadow's arm, pulling him away. "Shadow is MY Destined One; HE'S MINE DAMMIT!"

"No way! He's mine!" Yukari cried out, grabbing his other arm, putting the girls in a tug-of-war.

"Oooooooh!" Moka fumed later, but gulped first. She then started to shake. "Both of you are wrong."

All three looked at Moka in confusion. But then Shadow knew what was about to happen next as Moka pounched right at him. "SHADOW BELONGS TO ME!" And then bit his neck.

_**CHUU!**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?" Shadow asked in anger.

_**Ending 1: Dance in the Velvet Moon**_

* * *

_**A/N: I'm still going to work on Freedom Fighters Z and after I finish one of the two stories, I'll work on a new one.**_


	4. Club hunters

_**Opening 1: Cosmic Love**_

Another day at Youkai Academy, Shadow and the girls were inside their classrooms. Shadow was looking outside of the window, thinking about who knows what. Kurumu was gazing at Shadow lovely because of how cool he looked, and Moka was giggling.

"Now then," Ms. Nekonome smiled. "Because our school is made much like a human schools, joining a club is mandatory. That way we will be able to join the human world much more easily. Your participation in clubs will help better enable you to understand and fit more in human society. It will also deepen your tastes in their arts, and better understanding of human culture."

"Um...Ms. Nekonome?" A student said with his raised up his hand. "If that's the case then you'd get an F for your disguise."

Ms. Nekonome blinked for a moment. She then looked back and saw her tail, and started poking her head to feel her cat ears. She then came up to the student who pointed that out and scratched him.

Shadow then turned his attention to Ms. Nekonome and shook his head in disappointment. Shadow thought it over and there wasn't a club for him to be good at. He even thought that maybe there was a club for the girls to love. And if they loved it, then Shadow would love it also.

"Understand?" Nekonome asked cheerfully as if she had never attacked her own student. "Everyone will participate in club activities. Please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter! Be sure to visit the Newspaper Club that I'm the advisor for, ok?"

_"How could she not remember attacking her own student?" _Shadow asked raising an eyebrow. Still he had to find out if there were any good clubs for him and the girls to join.

"C'mon Shadow!" Moka said with a bright smile on her face.

Shadow just looked at Moka and returned the smile. "Yeah."

"Um, Shadow...?" Moka asked blushing.

"Come on." Shadow replied as he showed his neck to Moka.

"Yay!" Moka shouted happily as she jumped on him.

**_CHUU!_**

Everyone was outside which was called the "Club Fair". The classes for the rest of the day was cancelled because of it. All of the clubs were advertise to bring more people. Moka looked around, being amazed. While Shadow looked at Moka with a smile on his face, but soon realized something.

"Hey Moka?" Shadow asked.

"Hm?"

"Is there any clubs the Inner you might like?"

Moka stopped and looked at Shadow. "The other me?" She asked.

"Yeah." Shadow said. He then notice that her Rosario was glowing red and showed an eye, but turned back into a regular gem. This caused Shadow to raise an eyebrow.

"Well..." Moka replied, looking down at her Rosario. "I never actually talked to the other me before." Moka admitted. "The first time the two of us ever talked to each other, was after Kurumu had you under her spell."

"I wonder why." Shadow said, placing a hand under his chin.

"But don't worry! I'm sure if there's any club she wants to join, she can tell us." Moka reassured him.

"Right." Shadow nodded. The two continued walking and Shadow looked at Moka's Rosario in confusion. _"Is she trying to tell me something?" _Shadow asked himself.

As they continued walking, Moka's admirers began to notice.

"Hey! Look, it's Moka!"

"She's so beautiful!"

"Damn that Shadow!"

"It's not fair! Why is Moka with HIM?"

Shadow rolled his eyes at this.

"B...Beautiful," A creepy voice said behind Moka and Shadow. "Moka...You have to join our club and become our model...!"

As soon as Shadow and Moka turned around, there was standing a boy who had a zombish appearance to him with black hair and eyes that was disturbing. One of his hands had a camera with it around his neck.

"Please come to our Phantom Photography Club," the guy said to Moka with that eerie voice. "Let us take lots of pictures."

Shadow's eyes hardened after hearing that.

The creepy guy then aimed his camera at Moka with a sly grin on his face. "Are nudes okay?"

In a flash, Shadow grabbed the camera and crushed it into pieces. He then grabbed the guy by his shirt and yanked him forward so that both of their faces can meet.

"If I ever catch you and your so called "Phantom Photography Club" around Moka, Kurumu Kurono, and Yukari Sendou." Shadow threatened. "I will crush you." He said with his eyes turning bright red. "Understand?"

The guy was trembling like crazy. He heard rumours about Shadow and decided to leave them be. "Y-Yes!" He mumbled.

"Get out of my sight." Shadow said as he pushed him really hard back to his booth. The guy was still shaking in fear as he saw the look in Shadow's eyes. The eyes of death.

"Come on, Moka." He then grabbed Moka's hand. "Let's find a more "mature" club!"

Moka was stunned by Shadow's actions towards that club member. However, he did wanted to take naked pictures of her which made her red. If anything, Moka was really touched by how protective Shadow was.

In fact, similar things happened with other clubs. First the Chemistry Club:

"Hey! Moka, you must join our Chemistry Club!" Said a guy dressed up like a scientist. Around him were varous other members who dressed up in lab coats. And behind them was a table full of equipment. "We can make lots of magic love potion!"

Disgusted at what he saw, Shadow punched him in the face and sent him flying to the other members. He and Moka got away from there as fast as they could. But they then ran into two different clubs. The first one, was guy covered in needles all over his body. Same goes for his members.

"Join our Acupuncture Club!" The guys said altogether.

Then it was a group with guys wrapped up like Mummies.

"Join the Mummy Club!" They cried out.

Shadow was getting annoyed and frustrated. There wasn't a good club for him and his friends to join together.

"Isn't there a normal club around here?" He asked out loud in anger.

Moka jumped after hearing that. "C-Calm down, Shadow."

"Oh?" A voice asked. "Then how about the Swimming Club?"

Shadow and Moka then turned around to see a attractive girl with blue hair, wearing a bikini, sarong, adn a button up shirt that she left hanging open.

"I'm the Swimming Club Captain, Tamao Ichinose!" The girl said with a smile. "Why don't we swim together?"

Shadow then saw a bunch of girls in bikinis, who were waving, winking, and even blowing kisses to the boys.

"T-The Swimming Club!"

"Those are some hot swimsuits!"

"Even the girls are hot!"

Shadow grunted. _"This school is really full of perverts!"_ He said to himself. He then became aware that Tamao was standing right in front of him. She began to stroke his cheek with her left hand. He blushed at this, and Moka was frowning.

"The Swimming Club is full of females." Tamao said as she continued stroking his cheek. "The ladies will end up paying lots of attention to the boys who join our club."

Shadow's eyes widened in surprise at this. Her words reminded him of Kurumu's for some reason. The other guys outside had a different reation.

"I'll join!"

"Same here!"

"Me too!"

Shadow let out a sigh and shook his head in dissappointment.

"Oh my..." Tamao said pleasantly. "It's nice to see so many people eager to join." She then looked at Shadow. "What about you? The girls would be excited to have Shadow join our club."

"You know me?" Shadow asked.

Tamao giggled. "Of course I know you." She said. "You're quite the talk of the academy. We never dreamed that the Ultimate Lifeform would attend here." Her smile then turned flirty. "I've even heard that you're a gentleman."

Moka's frowned then deepened. She didn't like the way Tamao was talking to Shadow like that.

"So? Would you like to join?" Tamao asked.

Shadow closed his eyes and crossed his arms thinking about it. The club does seem to be normal enough, except for the boys wanting to see Moka in a bikini. And there was a chance that Moka would like to join the club.

"We'll give it a chance." He finally said. Tamao and the girls happily cheered.

"Shadow is joining our club!" The girls shouted excitedly.

All the guys glared daggers at Shadow. It was bad that he had Moka, Kurumu and Yukari. Shadow looked behind him to see Moka uneasy, he raised an eyebrow. _"Was I wrong?"_ He asked himself.

At the Swimming Club, Shadow was wearing a black pair of shorts which stopped at the middle of knees, with red lines on both sides, he still had his inhibitor rings on. He looked around at the club and saw a diving board, a lifeguard seat and a few tables.

The boys were only looking at the girls in bikinis. All of them was attractive, which made the boys grateful that they came.

"Let's all swim together!" The girls of the Swimming Club said with bright smiles on their faces. All the boys was cheering at the view and got in.

Shadow started to regret coming here. He then noticed Moka was still in her school uniform, and looked uncomfortable. She was eyeing at what everyone was doing and was far away from the pool. Shadow went over to see if something was wrong.

"SHADOW!" Kurumu suddenly appeared, tackling him from behind.

"Kurumu!" Shadow turned around to say something to her, but his eyes widened at the bikini she was wearing.

Kurumu noticed this and let out a smirk. "So...you like it?" She then did a sexy pose that made her breasts bounce. She wore a yellow bikini.

Shadow turned his head while blushing which made Kurumu knew the answer. "I'll take that as a "Yes!"" She hugged his arm to her chest. "Well then, I hope we can be alone sometime. Then I can take it off for you." She pressed on further and began to undo the knot in the back, allowing the straps to come undone. "Or...you can put some lotion on me, if you like." She cooed.

_**KLONG!**_

A large pan knocked Kurumu out before it disappeared.

"You stay away from Shadow, you cow!" Shouted Yukari who was wearing a blue onepiece. "He doesn't need you shoving your boobs in his face!"

"At least I have boobs!" Kurumu snapped as she got back up. "You're as flat as a washboard! Why would my Shadow even think of looking at you? You're just a kid!"

_**KLONG!**_

Kurumu fell to the ground and Yukari let out a smirk. "At least I don't have to worry about mine sagging when I get older!"

And now Kurumu was seered with frustration. "Sag?! I HIGHLY doubt you'll get any bigger than a surfboard." She came at Yukari and both was in headlocks.

Shadow just walked off to find out what was wrong with Moka. "What's the matter, Moka?" He asked as Moka looked up to see him.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Moka said with a nervous smile on his face. Shadow then closed his eyes.

"It's not nice to lie, you know?" Shadow said.

Moka's eyes widened and then became sad. "Sorry Shadow...It's just that...I don't like water."

Shadow opened his eyes in surprised. "What?"

"I think I can explain." Yukari said as she and Kurumu walked towards them. "It's because water hurt her."

Shadow's eyes then widened in shock after hearing that. "Is that true?" Shadow asked Moka.

"Y-Yes..." Moka admitted sadly.

"You see Shadow, water is sort of a purifying agent. If a vampire comes into contact with it, they lose their power and become weakened." Yukari explained.

Shadow felt like the biggest idiot ever. He should've known this after he saw Moka looking sad from before. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Shadow asked frowning at this.

Moka looked down to ground. "You see I..."

"I joined this club just to see you girls have fun. And that was all I cared about, just seeing you three smile." Shadow said truthly. Moka and the girls then looked at Shadow with a surprised look on their faces after hearing him say that.

"It's my fault for bringing you here. I should've asked you in the first place. I'm sorry..." Shadow said.

Moka was both blushing and touched at this. "It's okay, Shadow." She said with a smile on her face. "You didn't know about it. And even though you could've just gone swimming by yourself, you wanted to spend time with us instead."

Shadow smiled at her. "My friends are more important than some club."

Yukari and Kurumu looked at each with smiles on their faces and then back at Shadow and Moka.

Unknown to them, the Rosario glowed again. And again, it turned into an eye with a small trace of satisfaction in it.

"C'mon, let's go find another club." Shadow said to the girls.

"You four over there! What are you doing?"

Shadow and the girls turned around to see Tamao and three of her fellow members. The first one had shoulder lenghthened black hair and wore striped bikini. The second one had red short hair and wore a polka dot bikini. And the third one had long white hair, and wore a black bikini.

"Hurry up, and come swim with us!" Tamao said as her wrapped her arms around Shadow.

"Waaah! Captain?" Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu cried out by her actions.

Shadow was about to open his mouth to say something, when Tamao's assistants grabbed Shadow. They was dragging him to the water.

"What are you all doing?" Shadow cried out. But they was still dragging him in.

"Ohhhh! Shadow is so cute, I can't stand it!"

"C'mon, Shadow! The water is great!"

"You looked really tense."

"Hey! Let go of him!" Kurumu shouted as they got in the pool.

"Just what's gotten into you, Captain?" Yukari shouted also.

"What's the meaning of this?" Moka shouted.

Tamao turned towards Moka and the girls. "You're Moka Akashiya the rumored vampire. I wonder if it's true."

Moka just stared at Tamao, as she soon splashed water on her. Moka yelped in pain as the water hitted her leg.

"MOKA!" Yukari and Kurumu cried to her.

Tamao smirked at this. "Oh my. You really are a vampire guess it's true after all."

"Apologize..."

Tamao turned her attention to Shadow and flinched as he was glaring at her with his eyes glowing red. And he was not pleased for what she just did.

"Apologize to Moka." Shadow told Tamao. "How could you do that?"

Tamao chuckled at this. "Well you see. I had my eye on you for some time, ever since the school year started and I saw you at the opening ceremony." Her mouth elongated. "You have such an intoxicating smell...almost like a human."

Shadow's eyes narrowed at what she just said. He then noticed that several girls was swimming towards them.

"Come on, Tamao!"

"Don't hog Shadow to yourself."

"I want to taste him too!"

"Shadow!" Yukari and Kurumu shoured as they ran towards the edge of the pool, only to be blocked by the members.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" One of the boys screamed as a girl was biting his arm.

All the other boys looked in horror as this boy was ageing rapidly. He had his life force sucked out of him. As they was running out of the pool, the members was pursuing them. Most of them escaped, while the others had their life force sucked out. Shadow and the girls watched in shock at what they was seeing.

"What is this?" Shadow demanded to Tamao. He then saw that her appearance changed. Her hands were now webbed and her ears turn into fins. Gills lined her neck, and her legs were gone showing a fish's tale.

"You're all mermaids!" Shadow said in shock.

_**Dictionary: Mermaids, differing from the sweet image they have had from well known fairy tails, mermaids are famous among sailors as a sign of shipwreck. Mermaids are ominous and feared water monsters. There are also legends that they cause shipwrecks by luring in ships with their beautiful, then attacking them**_

Tamao smiled at Shadow. "Don't think badly of us, Shadow." She said. "Luring men into water and sucking their life energy...is our way of life."

"So I've heard!" Shadow said.

"SHADOW!"

Shadow turned to see Moka running to the water and dived right in, trying to save him. As soon as Moka shot upwards, she was screaming in pain, with bolts of electrical energy swarmed around her, but didn't touch the others.

"Hahahahaha! I can't believe you just did that! What a foolish girl you are!" Tamao said as she still held on to Shadow, who was filled with rage as he saw this.

Kurumu and Yukari saw Shadow's inhibitor rings coming off and flying towards them. "Uh oh." Yukari said as she caught both of them.

"Shadow?" Kurumu said worried.

Everyone at the club stopped what they was doing and felt the ground tremble. They then turned their attention to Shadow who's whole body was surrounded in a yellow aura. Tamao released Shadow and backed away from him.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHH H!" A bright light circled around Shadow and it began to cover his body. As soon as that was done, all the mermaids even Tamao trembled in fear at the power Shadow had.

In a flash, Shadow got into the air and charged at the mermaids. He was moving really fast, Yukari and Kurumu couldn't even find out where he was.

"Oh no!" Yukari forgot that Moka was still in the pool. Both her and Kurumu got her out in time. But she still had bolts of lightning on her.

"S-Shadow." Moka said weakly.

"He's really...poweful!" Tamao said shaking in fear.

All of the mermaids was screaming in pain at Shadow's attack. Now that he was finished with them, he looked to where Tamao was and gave her a glare. But then he looked towards, Yukari.

"Hey Yukari!" Shadow shouted. Yukari already knowing what Shadow was going to say, waved her magic wand.

_**KLONG!**_

A frying pan hitted Tamao and she was knocked out.

Shadow teleported in front of the girls, and saw Moka sitting up but looked exhausted.

"Here you go, Shadow." Yukari said handing Shadow his inhibitor rings back. Shadow putted them back on his wrist.

"How is she?" He asked them both.

"She's stopped shaking, but she won't be able to stand." Kurumu told him.

Shadow closed his eyes, as he felt even worse. If he hadn't joined the Swimming Club in the first place, Moka would still be okay. "I'll take you to the infirmary."

"It's...it's okay, Shadow." Moka said weakly. "I just need to rest."

"That's not true!" Yukari shouted. "Please, Moka! Let Shadow take you to the infirmary!" Shadow placed his hand on Yukari's shoulder.

"Please forgive me, Moka." Shadow said opening his eyes.

Smiling a little, Moka shook her head. "I do." She said. "You see vampires can't touch water without an herbal antidote."

Shadow looked to the ground. "I'm really sorry, Moka."

"Shadow..." Moka said quietly. "There's nothing to apologize for. You didn't know that all water affects us. You joined the swimming club because you wanted to make all of us happy. And when you found out I didn't like swimming, you chose to leave with me instead of staying. This whole time you did nothing but think about us." She looked at him as she blushed. "Thank you."

Kurumu groaned at this, and Yukari was blushing at the moment. And as for Shadow, he smiled at her.

"Yukari, Kurumu. Can you both take her back to the dorms, please?" Shadow asked.

Yukari and Kurumu smiled at him. "Sure!" They helped Moka get back on her feet.

Shadow watched as the girls was walking away, hopeing that Moka would be okay.

As they was walking towards the dorm, the Rosario was acting up again. The Inner Moka was giving a feeling of approval.

She watched at how powerful and resourcful Shadow was. Each time he protects her Outer self, she watchs in approval. Shadow was a capable fighter and could handle himself in many situations like the one he'd been through. She wasn't pleased when Shadow agreed to go to the Swimming Club, but decided to forgive him cause he didn't know.

But that wasn't the only thing that caught Inner Moka's attention. As her Outer self and Shadow was searching for clubs, she heard him ask her if she wanted to join any clubs. The Inner Moka never imagined anyone, let alone Shadow, would care about how she felt or wanted. She was blushing at that.

_"You really are interesting Shadow."_

Three days have passed since that incident and Moka hadn't come to class. The water really drained her badly. Shadow and the others didn't bothered looking for clubs. Shadow was walking down the hallway thinking about visiting Moka to see if she's okay.

"Oh there you are!"

Shadow turned around to Ms. Nekonome walking up to him. "Have you decided which club you're going to join?" She asked him.

Shadow shook his head. "No. Not yet." He replied.

"Hurray!" Ms. Nekonome beamed. "Then I wonder if you and the girls wouldn't mind joining my club? You know, The Newspaper Club?"

_"Did you think anyone would join your club after you clawed your own students?"_ Shadow asked in his head as a sweat drop appeared. "Well the newspaper thing does sound normal enough." He said.

"Sounds good! We'll join!"

Shadow turned around to see Moka and the girls standing right behind him. "Good morning, Shadow!" Moka said happily.

"Moka!" Shadow said surprised. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Moka nodded. "Thanks to all of you!" She said.

"It's really Shadow, you should thanking! Right after he took out those mermaids, with that cool power!" Yukari beamed.

"My Destined One is REALLY powerful!" Kurumu said as she hugged Shadow.

"Looks like, we're in the Newspaper Club then." Shadow said to Nekonome.

"It's nice to see students to be passionate about the newspaper club!" Ms. Nekonome said as she wagged her tail around.

"Shadow? I'm sorry." Moka said shyly as got to close to Shadow's neck.

Shadow sweat drops twice at this. "And here it comes." He said.

_**CHUU!**_

_**Ending 1: Dance in the Velvet Moon**_


	5. The Peeping Tom

_**Opening 1: Cosmic Love**_

After school Moka, Kurumu and Yukari was hiding behind tress spying on Shadow who was training by himself. All of them was blushing at how great Shadow's body was cause he wasn't wearing a shirt, Kurumu had hearts appearing all over her. Yukari had a nosebleed, and Moka was covering her eyes and blushing at the same time.

"I can't believe you girls got me into this!" Moka whispered trying her best not to yell.

"Oh come on, Moka!" Yukari said. "We both wanted to see how Shadow's body is..." She blushed.

"Ohhhhhh! That fantastic body of his!" Kurumu said with stars in her eyes. "My Destined One is the greatest!" She finished.

"Shut up or he'll hear you!" Yukari whispered yelling at Kurumu.

"Ahem!" Said a voice behind them.

The girls turned to stones as they slowly turned around to see who was behind them. To their surprise it was Shadow.

"Hi." He said as he smirked at them.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" The girls screamed as they fell to the ground.

"S-S-S-Shadow!" Moka said as she got back up. "Waaaaahhh! You scared us!" She whinned as she was pulling on Shadow's cheek.

"That's right!" Yukari shouted as she did the same thing to the other cheek.

"Shadow!" Kurumu called out as she pounched on him, letting her chest be in his face again. "Remember that today's the day that we join the Newspaper Club together?" Kurumu exclaimed as she was still glomping him.

"Kurumu! Get off of him!" Yukari and Moka cried out.

"No!" Kurumu said as she stuck her tongue out to them. "Shadow is my Destined One! And together our bonds will grow stronger!" She exclaimed.

_"I can't breath!"_ Shadow muffled as he was turning blue. As Kurumu and the others noticed that his face was blue, she released him, and saw that his eyes were swirling around. The girls panicked.

"Shadow please wake up!" Moka said as she bit his neck.

**_CHUU!_**

The day was done and soon Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari even Shadow was waiting in a classroom, Ms. Nekonome designated as the Newspaper Club Room. At that moment, Moka was looking at Shadow who had his arms crossed and eyes closed thinking that he was mad at them. Kurumu and Yukari thought the same thing.

"Don't worry." Shadow spoke. "I'm not mad at any of you."

The girls jumped at that and had smiles on their faces. They then heard the door slid open.

"Ah! He's here!" Ms. Nekonome said cheerfully.

Shadow opened his eyes and saw a tall young man around his age and seems to be a year older than the girls. He was wearing the school uniform, but without the tie and the first few buttons undone, exposing his collar bone. He also wore a silver wolf head male necklace. He had black hair which looked to be untamed and held back by a red headband. He had some good looks, and in his arms were two bouquets of flowers.

"Ah man. It's the first and already I'm late." The boy sighed as he walked to the rest of the group. "Hey. I'm Ginei Morioka. Gin for short. Let's try to get along okay."

Smiling charmingly, he handed the two bundles of flowers to Moka and Kurumu. "I must say this club lucked out to have girls as cute as you two joining."

Moka flushed and Kurumu took it in stride as she was used to getting such flattering compliments. But she hoped to hear one from Shadow. Moka never felt that pretty, so compliments was still new to her. All Shadow did was just closed his eye and shook his head at Gin.

"And you must be the child genius Yukari Sendou." Gin smiled as he handed her a rose. "It's true what they say: Big things come in small packages. Good to have you."

Yukari giggled at that and Gin turned his attention to Shadow. "And you must be the Ultimate Lifeform Shadow correct?" Gin asked him as he extended a handshake.

Shadow opened both his eyes and saw his hand. "Yes." He said as he shook his hand.

"Everyone has been talking about you so much, I think I might have to do an article about you." Gin said.

"Hmph. I'm just trying to avoid attention." Shadow said smirking.

"Aw well, guess it would've been a nice story though." Gin smiled.

"Well, it looks like things are under control," Ms. Nekonome smiled. "I need to attend a faculty meeting, so I'll leave things in Gin's hands then. See you later!" With a wave, Ms. Nekonome left the classroom.

Gin knew that was his cue, so he then leaned against a wall and looked at his new club members. "Okay, newbies. The Newspaper Club is the source of all information and news all things Youkai Academy." He explained. "As such, we search out news everywhere to report to the students."

"Yeah!" The girls said happily.

"Sounds easy." Shadow said smiling at how happy the girls was.

"So, let's get down to business. I've already found a scoop for you newbies to be your first Front Pager," Gin nodded, turning serious. "There have been numerous reports of someone peeking in on the girls changing rooms, and even in the girls' dorms. All these happened over night, with only a few girls only catching a silhouette and nothing else. No one has been able to get a good look at him and he's been gone so fast no one else has managed to catch him in the act." He finished.

Shadow letted out a sigh so that everyone can hear it. "Can one of you please tell me why there are perverts in this school?" Shadow asked them. The girls turned to each other and back at Shadow, and just shrugged their shoulders.

"I keep asking myself the same thing." Gin said agreeing with him. "Our first assignment is to interview people who claim they saw this guy. After all, a journalist's strongest resource is the people: lesson Number One. We're also going to be putting up posters for the Newspaper club while we're at it."

The girls sweat dropped and Shadow raised an eyebrow at what he just said. It looked like Gin was looking for more club members. With just five people, it was understandable that Gin wanted more members.

"But still, don't let this stop your investigation." Gin continued. "Now let's catch this guy!"

"YEAH!" The girls shouted.

Later that day in the main hallway, the girls spent putting up posters. While Shadow and Gin was asking several girls about they saw and whatever info they could get. They would've gotten more interviewing done if Gin wasn't flirting with girls they talked to. Afterwards they stopped and putted up more posters.

"Find anything?" Moka asked curiously.

"Only a little." Shadow said as he looked over his notes. "Nobody hasn't gotten one look at him. They managed to see a shadow peeking at them. The second they saw him, he ran off."

"This guy's a slick." Gin muttered/

"Is that all?" Kurumu asked disappointedly. She was SO looking forward to seeing Shadow kick his butt.

"I can easily tell this guy is using his true form to peek." Shadow replied. "From what some of the witnesses saw, once they saw the silhouette, it disappeared once they turned around to get a good look a him."

"Really?" Yukari wondered. "You think it's a hint?"

"Maybe." Shadow replied placing his hand under his chin. "If really want to catch this guy, we might have a chance to see him in act."

"And that's the hard part," Gin nodded. He then looked over to Shadow, and handed him some posters. "Say, Shadow. Could you post these over on the main doorway."

"Fine." Shadow sighed as he walked to the other side of the hallway.

Yukari popped up, "Anything I can do?" She asked Gin.

"Nothing yet," Gin reassured her, but pointed out, "If you want, you can go help Moka and Kurumu out."

"Okay!" Yukari said as she was helping them out.

After Shadow was done, he started back to where the others were. "I'm done." He said. Shadow stopped for a moment and saw Gin kneeling down, and smirking at something. He raised an eyebrow._ "What he's looking at?"_

As Shadow teleported behind Gin, he then turned to where he was looking, and saw that Gin was looking at the girls. Though he wasn't sure that it was the girl's he was looking at, due to the flush on Gin's face. He knelt down, just to get at his eyelevel, and looked up.

Only to get a first front row seat of Moka's and Kurumu's panties. Shadow blushed madly at that and went bug-eyed. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing Gin?!" He shouted at him.

Gin immediately got up, and looked away, acting innocent, as the girls turned around to see what the shouting was about. But Gin shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about, Shadow."

A large vein popped on Shadow's head. "You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Moka asked.

Gin shrugged, "Beat's me. Shadow's getting all frustrated that I caught him spying up your skirts."

"WHAAAT?!" The three girls and Shadow shouted in surprise as they blushed, Moka and Kurumu shocked at this turn of events, and Shadow of being accused as the pervert.

The two girls ganged up on him, as they glared daggers at him in his face. "SHADOW!"

"Wait, just hear me out!" Shadow explained. "Look, it's true I did look up your skirts but it was only because-"

_**DOUBLE SLAP!**_

The girls didn't care much about the explanation, as they were too miffed at Shadow's perverted actions. So, for once in their quarreling battle for Shadow's affections, they double-slapped him in the face. Poor guy ended up with two hand marks on his face.

Kurumu came to her senses, as she apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry, Shadow! My hand just slipped."

"If you ask me, he deserved it." Yukari said as she walked away.

"You know if you really wanted to see it all you had to was ask." Kurumu said walking away blushing.

"I'm trying to tell you I didn't-!" Shadow stopped there as he saw Moka walking past him, and was trying to reason with her. "Moka wait! You know I would never do that!"

She stopped in her tracks, but kept her back turned to him. Her face was hidden by her bangs, until she finally spoke up, sounding rather upset and hurt, "Shadow… I hate perverts." And stormed off, leaving Shadow shattered and defeated by those three words.

Gin shrugged, "Thanks, Shadow. Our first club meeting's over a lot faster than I thought." And just walked away, without a care in the world.

Shadow then turned to Gin and his were bright red. _"You are so dead."_

After washing her hands in the ladies room, Moka looked to the mirror, a look of flustered frustration written upon it. She sighed, not believing that Shadow had done such a thing. But the evidence was written on his face when Gin made mention of what he had done. She just couldn't believe it. She looked at the mirror. "That's so gross. I can't believe Shadow would actually do that. I feel so dirty."

She sighed, as she grabbed her skirt, in fear of someone else peeping. _"Was Shadow really peeping?" _She thought, but then another thought popped in her head, as she blushed. "I wonder...which one's did I wear?" Slightly fearful and curious, she slowly lifted the skirt, just enough to try and see the reflection of them.

_"What are you doing?"_ The Inner Moka spoke up through the Rosario, startling Moka as she screamed.

_"You better be careful around Morioka."_ She said making the other Moka stop screaming. _"I can't say for sure. But I sense something dangerous about him."_

"Gin?" Moka asked as the Rosario went silent.

Later that night, at the dorm roofs Gin stood there, gazing at the moon as if the maiden of the Moon was calling out to him. He smirked at the glowing orb, "Another beautiful full moon." He then gazed down near the Girls' dorm, and saw Moka's room window. There, he saw the pinkette vampire, sleeping peacefully in her bed and covers. The boy let out a small wolfish grin spread across his face, "But… it can't compare to you, Moka Akashiya. My little Moka."

And suddenly, a large howl pierced the quiet night air, and then went silent as it died out.

The next day came and Shadow can be seen walking to school by himself with his hands in his jacket pocket and eyes closed. While walking he saw Moka walking above him by herself. He then came up to the girl and walked beside her.

Moka looked to her left and saw Shadow there with his eyes closed. She closed her eyes too with a frown face and turned her head. "I really don't wanna see you right now." Moka said to him. She opened her eyes again and stuck her tongue out playfully without Shadow noticing it. _"This would serve you right for looking at my panties."_

Moka turned around and stopped walking to see that Shadow wasn't there anymore. She then looked forward to see him walking far away from her. Moka's face then turned into a sad one. _"But...you could at least try to talk me."_

Later that day, in the girl's locker room, some of the girls were changing or getting a shower as the P.T. session they had gone through was over. And as fate would have it, Gin was walking past that area outside, as he stopped to hear the girls conversing. He scooted over, hoping to get a 'juicy' lead. One of the cheerleaders, smirking with glee, gossiped with a few of her friends. The first girl asked her friends, "So is it true with all the rumors going on? Are Shadow and Moka really dating?"

That caused Gin's ears to perk up suddenly, listening in on the conversation. The second girl shrugged, "You know, I'm not really sure, but I hope so! She's been hanging with Shadow everywhere and it's just not fair!"

Gin scowled and his eyes bulged at this piece of information as the third girl started, "I've heard that some of the other students see them together… and that she always kisses him on the neck."

One of the girls sighed for a moment, envious of such an experience, "I wish Shadow would do that to me, that would be soooooo dreamy!"

The girls sighed, as they thought about Shadow kissing them on their necks. However, Gin was growling or teething as a vein popped on his forehead and his upper face was covered in shadows. Until finally, he shot up from his seat, holding his head with his hands, and wept out loud hysterically, "Going out together? KISSING ON THE NECK?" He now just imagined them all alone, in a bedroom, all over each other under the covers; his beloved Moka giving herself to Shadow "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH! THIS IS NO JOKE! YOU GOTTA BE FREAKIN' KIDDING ME! SHADOW! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

The girls just stepped back for a moment, after hearing that uproar, they opened the window… just to see no one. They shrugged and closed the window, shrugging as they went back to getting dressed.

Gin, who was now on the roof above the changing room, finally took a breather as he finally calmed down. He glared at the floor and thought to himself, 'I need to take precautions. I've got to split those two apart.' But then, eh thought about it, 'And I think I know how to do it.' He suddenly remembered what Moka said the other day,

_"Shadow… I hate perverts!"_

Gin smirked, a scheme already percolating in his mind.

In the Newspaper Club, the girls were having chatting about the leads that they found, and then Shadow walked in. Once he was in there, they were giving him the silent treatment, and turned away not even looking at him. He just had his arms crossed and walked away from them. He pulled up a chair and sitted right next to a window and looked outside.

The girls looked at each other and then started looking back at Shadow who was completely ignoring them. "Do you think Shadow's angry?" Yukari whispered to the girls.

Moka and Kurumu looked at each other and at Yukari. "I don't think so." Kurumu whispered back. However Moka probably already knew the answer was "yes" for he ignored her during the walk. The girls started to walk towards Shadow and talk to him, until Gin came in. "Heads up, guys. I think I just found a lead." He then pointed out, "One of the girls I interviewed mentioned she saw someone suspicious over at one corner of campus. I think it sounds like a solid lead. If you wanna know where it's at, it's near the edge of campus."

The girls and Gin then looked at Shadow who got up from his chair and stood there with his eyes closed.

"Shadow...I-" Moka was about to say when...

_**FLASH!**_

Shadow teleported out of there. Gin looked in awe while Yukari and Kurumu looked at each other with sad looks on their faces. And Moka looked down to the floor.

"I...uh...guess I should go find him." Gin said as he walked out with a sly smirk on his face. As soon as Gin left the classroom, a single tear fell from Moka's eyes.

_"I knew it...he's angry with us."_ Moka said to herself.

Now to where Shadow was, he went to the location to where the Peeper will show up. He looked around waiting for him to show up. _"He should be here." _He said to himself. While he waited for the guy, he heard giggles coming from the nearby window. He decided not to look cause he knew it was the girl's changing room.

But then he started to think that maybe he was a little harsh with Moka earlier since he teleported right when she was about to say something. "Maybe I should I go back to apologize." Shadow said. Just as he started to walk away he something in the bushes, he quickly hid and went up a tree branch. He looked down to finally see who the peeper was, and to his surprise it was Gin wearing a Shadow costume.

Shadow raised an eyebrow and his jaw dropped at what he just saw. He contined to spy on Gin and he was coming out of the bushes with a camera in his right hand and a stand on his left arm.

"Just wait until Moka and the girls see this! Shadow the Ultimate Lifeform is the guy who was peeping on girls!" Gin chuckled.

Shadow's eyes widened in shock after hearing Gin saying that. He looked on as Gin was setting up the stand and placing the camera on it. As soon it was set, he began to set the timer for 10 seconds and started running to the window where Shadow heard the girls.

_"This is so great!"_ Gin said to himself. _"I will make Shadow seem like the biggest pervert in the whole school!"_

Just as the timer on the camera was on five seconds, Shadow came down from the tree and...

_**3...2...1...FLASH!**_

A picture was taken and it showed Shadow giving Gin an uppercut to his chin.

"Owwwwww!" Gin cried out in pain.

"So that's your game, huh?" Shadow asked Gin glaring at him. Gin looked up and smirked at Shadow.

"That's right! The plan was simple, make myself a Shadow costume, pretend to be you, and take a picture of you peeping at the girls." Gin exposed.

"And is this cause of Moka?" Shadow asked sighing.

"That's right." Gin said glaring darkly at Shadow. "I'm willing to do anything to get my hands on a pretty girl like Moka. You're an obstacle that in my way. Sorry, but all's fair in love and war. See ya, Shadow." And with that Gin dissappeared.

Shadow looked at the camera and decided to take it.

Later that night, a full moon shows Gin standing on the school rooftop smirking. He then noticed Shadow standing right behind him holding the camera on his left hand.

"Ah, Shadow. Good of you to show up." Gin said smirking. "I see you took the camera huh?"

"Got that right." Shadow said as he raised his right hand. He soon balled it into a fist and waved it causing a gust of wind to form.

"W-What?!" Gin asked in shock. All of a sudden pictures were coming out of Gin's jackets, pictures that had girls in their bikini's and in their underwear without the bra.

Shadow picked one of the pictures. "See?" He asked showing the picture behind. Gin raised an eyebrow and then his eyebrow turned to shock as he saw Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari appearing behind Shadow.

"So it's true, what Shadow said!" Yukari said pointing at the pictures.

"Gin is..." Moka stated.

"THE PEEPING TOM!" Kurumu shouted.

"Ug...ug..." Gin gulped as he backed away and started to get angry. "Enough of this!" He yelled. "I really didn't want to have to do this, but I've got no choice!"

Gin leaped up into the air with blinding speed before he landed at the other end behind Shadow and the girls. Growling, Gin's body began to swell with raw and wild power. His face sprouted gray fur before turning into a canine snout while his ears relocated to the top of his head. His forearms elongated and grew out black curvy sharp claws, with dark and gray fur growing on them. The same thing happened to his feet as they became more canine, and sprouted fur and claws as well. And shooting out from his butt, a great bushy gray tail was present. With his transformation completed, Gin howled at the moon, a fully transformed werewolf.

"A werewolf, huh?" Shadow asked smirking. "This is gonna be easy."

**_Werewolf: Humans by day, and monsters by night. These creatures have been around for centuries and it's been said that they was immortal._**

"Be careful Shadow! They're supposed to be on par with Vampires in power!" Kurumu cried. "With Vampires being the most powerful, Werewolves are the fastest."

"Now this is going to be way too easy!" Shadow said as his smirk grew wider.

"Because of you, I'm ruined!" roared Gin, as his transformation was completed, "Now, if I can't have Moka by trickery, I'll just use force!" He then charged right after Moka who couldn't do anything, but cringe and scream.

"Hmph!" Shadow appeared in front of Moka and roundhoused kicked Gin and watched him fly towards a rail. "There are only two people who're faster on this planet, that's me and my look alike."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock after hearing what Shadow said. "A look alike?" They all said.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Gin shouted as he charged at Shadow and then...

_"Chaos Punishment!"_Shadow said as he teleported in front of Gin and was punching and kicking him at high speed.

Soon as Shadow was done, he closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. And with that Gin fainted and changed back into his human form.

"Shadow! That was awesome!" Yukari said as she jumped and hugged Shadow.

"Hey! I'm his Destined One, and that means I'm the only one who can hug him!" Kurumu sneered as she was trying to get Yukari off Shadow.

Shadow just sighed and shook his head.

Moka walked up to Shadow and looked into his eyes. "Shadow..." She said getting everyone's attention. "I'm sorry for doubting you!" she apologized, bowing to him. "I shouldn't have doubted you at all. I knew you wouldn't do such a thing as peep!"

"Don't worry about it." Shadow said as he put his hand on her hand, which made her get back up and face him. "In fact, I'm glad that you three are really talking to me again."

"Same here with you!" Kurumu said touching his cheek.

"So, what are we gonna do with Gin?" Yukari asked pointing at him.

"Let's just take him to the infirmary." Shadow suggested.

The next day came and with the Newspaper Club's resources, the culprit was exposed, which kind of ruined Gin's still, the werewolf, after much thinking in the infirmary, had to admit that Shadow was really tough and fast. He should be careful. It didn't mean he was going to give up on Moka, though. It just meant he would try less sneaky means.

Of course, the girls chasing him, while he was on all fours and his wolf tail hanging out, wouldn't let him go easy. As soon as word got out, all the victims Gin had peeped were going after him. The Club couldn't do a thinh about it, as for the moment, they were passing out copies of the newspaper.

"Hey Shadow?" Kurumu asked.

"What is it?" Shadow asked back.

"You think you can tell us more about your look alike?" Kurumu asked curiosly. Yukari, Moka and Shadow jumped after hearing Kurumu ask something like that.

"Hey yeah! I wanna hear this!" Yukari said cheerfully as she came next to Shadow. "What's he like? Is he cool like you?"

Shadow sighed as he took a out a picture. On the picture it showed Shadow right next to a boy about his height. This boy had spiky blue hair, green eyes, red and a white strip sneaker with a gold buckle on it. He also had on a blue jacket with a white t-shirt inside along with blue jeans, and white gloves that are like Shadow's. He even had a big grin and thumbs up in the picture.

"Whoa!" The girls said in awe.

"He really does look exactly like you!" Moka said being amazed. "Who is he?"

"Yeah! Is he your twin brother?" Kurumu asked.

"His name is Sonic." Shadow said closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "And he's not my brother."

"I hope we get to meet this Sonic." Moka said happily.

"Don't worry you will-?" Shadow was interrupted as a wind picked up and it showed Moka and the girls panties, which caused him to cover his blushing madly.

"EEEEEEKKKK!" Moka said, as she kicked Shadow who caught it real fast. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Shadow! I didn't mean it! Honest!" She apologized as she bowed to him real fast. But came to a stop as she was sniffing something and started blushing as she came to his face. "Shadow...you smell really good..."

"Oh no..." Was all that Shadow as Moka bit his neck.

_**CHUU!**_

_**Ending 1: Dance in the Velvet Moon**_


	6. The Snow Stalker

_**Opening 1: Cosmic Love**_

Another new school day, however before it started, The Newspaper Club was out in front selling the latest issue of the Yokai Academy Newspaper. With Kurumu and Moka helping to sell the papers, the boys fought over to buy copies while the girls were also fighting over to buy papers from Shadow. Shadow became quite popular with the girls because of him being the Ultimate Lifeform while being envied by the boys for having the friendship of the hottest girls in campus.

"Paper's here!" Moka shouted holding one up. "Come and get your own copy of the new issue!"

"This issue's hot off the presses people!" Kurumu shouted also.

"Take a look at what's inside!" Yukari said handing one to a student.

"Hey I'll take one!" A student said.

"Pass one over here too!" Another student said.

"Cool! It even talks about Shadow's**_ "Chaos Spear"_ **move!"

Shadow was with Gin as they both was folding the Newspapers in half and giving them to the girls.

"Looks like the Newspaper is looking great." Shadow said smirking.

"Yeah, after all the hard work we put into it." Gin agreed to him.

Later that day, everyone at Youkai bought the whole box of Newspapers, Moka and the girls were jumping with joy while Shadow smiled at them at happy they was.

"Can you believe it?" Yukari asked holding up the box. "We've completely sold out!"

"Looks like this issue was another big hit for us." Kurumu said wiping the sweat off her head.

And that's when Moka thought of something. "You know this was our first big sell in a while now. We could celebrate with a big party on it." She suggested.

"A party?" Shadow asked before thinking it over. "That could actually work."

"Sounds like a good plan!" Yukari cheered.

Moka then noticed that someone was missing. "Hold on as sec, where's Gin?"

Shadow sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "He's off looking for some girls."

"He never learns does he?" Kurumu asked Shadow.

Shadow shook his head. "Sadly, no."

"Well, forget about him he's not invited." Kurumu said.

"That jurk's the enemy of all women." Yukari shouted waving her wand.

"More importantly, we should just focus on the party." Moka reminded her friends. "We can get the snacks from the campus store." Moka suggested.

"And drinks, right?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, but no Alcohol." Shadow advised.

"You people are all buddy-buddy, aren't you? You Newspaper Clubers."

Looking up to who had spoken out, Shadow and the girls saw someone. From first glance, the person standing there was an attractive girl with long purple hair, and long purple stripe socks. Her eyes were clearly blue. She wasn't wearing the standard uniform and she was eating a lollipop. "You're all friends, eh? Truthfully, I don't really understand that." She said.

And that's when Kurumu shot a dirty look at her. "Hey, what'd you say? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Newspaper," the girl spoke softly, looking at Shadow. "Can I have one?" She asked holding her hand out.

"Yeah." Shadow said getting a copy of the paper out of his pocket. "Here, and sorry that it's wrinkled up like this." He said as he walked up to the girl and handed it to her.

The girl took the paper from Shadow and showed a gentle smile. She then got close to Shadow's face which made him raise an eyebrow and the girls having nervous looks on their faces.

"So you're the famous Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow." The girl said as she took the lollipop out of her mouth and blushed. "You're actually really cute up close."

Shadow still had his eyebrow raised and a slight blush came across his face. "T-Thanks." He said.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you later." The girl said as she ran off.

As Shadow stared at the girl who was walking away. Moka came up and wrapped her arms around Shadow. "Do you know her, Shadow?" She asked.

Shadow shook his head. "I haven't seen her."

"Well, whoever that girl is, we probably won't see her again," said Kurumu hopefully.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Yukari added.

Shadow sighed. _"I swear these girls." _He said to himself. "Let's just continue with this party thing." Shadow said.

"YEAH!" The girls cheered.

Later that day in class 1-3, Ms. Nekonome was taking attendence. She called on all of her students name and noticed that only one of her students wasn't there. "Ms. Shirayuki?" Ms. Nekonome asked again as she looked at the empty desk that was in front of Shadow's.

"Guess she must be out again." Ms. Nekonome said disappointed.

Just then, someone opened the door. Shadow, Moka, and Kurumu looked to see who it was, and to their surprise, it was the same girl from earlier. As the girl was walking to her desk she heard whispers coming from the other students.

"Is that-?" Moka asked as the girl sat at her desk.

"I'm thrilled that you've decided to join us today!" Ms. Nekonome said happily.

All the girl did was just nod.

"Moving on then." Ms. Nekonome continued. "Since we have a new student here, time for introductions! This is Mizore Shirayuki." Ms. Nekonome told her students. "Due to some circumstances, she hasn't been able to attend class up till now, but everyone be nice and treat her like a friend."

Moka and Kurumu gasped as sweat drops appeared on their heads and all Shadow did was giving a suspicious look on his face.

_"What kind of circumstances?"_ He asked himself.

Afterwards class ended and Shadow along with Kurumu and Moka was in the hallway planning on who was getting what for the party.

"Okay, so us two will go get the snacks and meet at you at the party." Moka told Shadow.

"Right..." Shadow nodded.

But then Kurumu came up to Shadow and pressed herself on to him which made him blush a little and Moka blushing madly.

"Hey." Kurumu purred. "Just wait, I got a homemade treat with you're name on it." She said to Shadow which made a small red vein appear on his head.

Moka then grabbed Kurumu and started pulling her off Shadow. "That's a little close don't you think?" Moka asked Kurumu as they both left to get the snacks with Kurumu struggling to let Moka off her.

Shadow looked at them with a 'I can't believe that Kurumu' look. He then felt a chill, as he closed his eyes. "You can come out now Mizore." He told her.

Mizore jumped for a sec, then came out of hiding. "So you've noticed me huh?" She asked him. "That's really cool."

"Right." Shadow said as he turned around to face Mizore. "Do you want something?"

Mizore started to walk closer to Shadow. Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew the copy of the paper that Shadow gave her. "I read your article. As always, it was very good from the rest of the paper."

"You always read my articles?" Shadow asked Mizore as she nodded to him.

"Yes," Mizore smiled. Reaching into her sweater, she pulled out a blue book with an ornate silver heart on the back and a white rabbit on the front with her name on it. "Here."

"What's this?" Shadow asked as he took the book.

"Even when I was away, Ms. Nekonome always send me copies of the School Newspaper," Mizore explained to Shadow. "I found your articles interesting, so I kept them in this scrapbook."

"That's actually interesting." Shadow said opening the scrapbook.

To his surprise, Shadow raised an eyebrow and a sweat drop appeared on his read. Inside, the odd young woman had been writing comments next to the articles. There was a whole lot of them. Some were pretty tiny so he wasn't sure what they were saying.

But when Shadow did read them, three more sweat drops started to appear: _"Two Hearts as one. My one true love. We were meant to be."_

"Do you like it?" Mizore asked. "I've made my own comments."

_"What the hell am I looking at?"_ Shadow asked himself. _"This girl has been stalking me."_

Mizore then began to smile gently as she crossed her right leg in front of her left. "It's just that, well, you're always write your articles from an outsider's point of view, from the weak and helpless. I can really relate to that."

To Shadow's surprise, Mizore almost seemed to glide over to him before she wrapped her arms snugly around one of his own and contentedly rested her head on his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked her.

"It's just...I can't help but feel that our personalities and the way we think are the same," Mizore sighed contentedly, and looked to his eyes longingly. "You must be pretty lonely too. Trust me, I know exactly how that feels."

After hearing Mizore say that, Shadow then began to have memories about his time aboard the Space Colony ARK 50 years ago right before a certain girl named Maria died. He then started to remember his time with Sonic and his friends on their adventures and everything. But he couldn't stop remembering about Maria.

Afterwards at the Youkai Lake Crystal, Mizore dragged Shadow there just for the two to be alone. Shadow was leaning on tree as he watched Mizore skip a rock across the lake.

"Hey! Did you see that, Shadow?" Mizore pointed after skipping a stone across the lake. "It skipped 9 times."

Shadow then walked up to Mizore with a smile on his face. "That was impressive." He said to Mizore which caused her to hug him. Soon afterwards Shadow remembered something.

"That's right! The party!" Shadow said as he looked over at Mizore who stopped hugging him. "Mizore, would you like to attend a party with the Newspaper Club? I know that the others would like to meet you."

"You want to go to that Buddy-Buddy club of yours? " questioned Mizore. "Or rather… you want to see that girl, don't you?"

"You mean Moka? What does she have to do this?" Shadow asked Mizore.

She smiled placing a hand against his cheek, "But don't worry, I've taken care of her and soon you won't have to think about her ever again…"

Shadow's eyes widened in shock after hearing Mizore say that. "What did you just say?"

"You…"Mizore saiid as a cold wind seemed to come from her body. "You will be mine. Only mine."

Moka was in the club room, snacks and drinks on the table, sitting in a chair as she waited for Shadow. "He's late," she mumbled. "Where could he be?" She then heard the door slide open. Smiling, she looked up to see if it was her friend. "Shadow?" Her smile fell when she saw that it was that girl in class. Mizore Shirayuki. "Mizore? But where's…"

"You can wait for him all day if you want to, he won't come, Moka Akashiya," said Mizore as she walked towards Moka. She lunged forward and grabbed Moka's throat, squeezing tightly. Moka struggled to remove Mizore's cold grip from her throat.

"What are you-?" Moka mumbled as she was trying to break free.

"You're an eyesore," Mizore answered darkly as her grip slowly tightened, and stared at her with much intention to finish the job. "If you weren't around, Shadow would've been all mine." Her attitude then darkened as her voice dripped with envy at Moka "Even when I'm around, all he ever thinks about is you. I won't forgive you for this."

_"Her hands is so cold..."_ Moka thought as she began to feel her whole neck area go cold. Little did she know, but a small surface of ice began to freeze around her neck, and slowly crawl up her cheeks, Moka balled up her left fist, and shouted, "St-STOP IT!" and smashed her fist across her face.

"Sorry, but I'm not the real Mizore," 'Mizore' apologized soullessly. "Though you've got to admit, it's a pretty good likeness for an Ice doll."

Moka's gasp and wide eyes got even worse now as Mizore let her right hand loose. "Now, Moka Akashiya," her hand suddenly shape-shifted into an ice blade, big enough to plunge deep into her chest, as she aimed for where her heart was. "Disappear..."

Moka then turned more and more pale. "SHADOW, HEEEELP!" She screamed.

Back at the lake, Shadow was in a bit of trouble as he saw the entire lake become frozen. "Something tells me that you're a Snow Woman, correct?" He asked her.

_**Dictionary: Snow Women only appear during a blizzard during a large snowstorm or blizzard. They have a habit of freezing the lonely travelers and abduct males that they like. They have the power to manipulate ice and snow.**_

"That's right." Mizore replied. "I can control ice with my free will." She walked along the white sheet of ice that was the lake, as suddenly, she began to transform. Large ice claws covered her hands while her hair seemed to turn to ice as well. An icy wind aura was all around her as she started to walk towards Shadow.

Shadow soon felt a cold sensation in his leg. He looked down and saw that his leg had become encased in ice. "What the…?"

"If I freeze you." Mizore said. "You won't go anywhere. If I do that you be mine only."

Shadow then gave her a 'Are you serious' look.

Mizore reached a hand towards Shadow. "Shadow…" she whispered. "We've met each other because it was our destiny." She tapped his nose playfully. "We're meant for each other. You're the only one for me…will you please be mine?"

"Mizore…" Shadow said as he tried to tell her as his body felt the ice cover him. "You and I both know that this isn't right."

"Why isn't it right?" Mizore asked as she softly smiled at him.

"SHADOW!"

Shadow and Mizore looked up behind them and saw Kurumu carrying Moka.

"But how?" Mizore asked looking confused. "My clone should've killed you."

"Sorry," Kurumu said. "But I came in and save Moka at the last second." She continued. "I baked a secret love potion in a cake that I made for Shadow, and now it's ruined thanks to you!"

Shadow sweat dropped twice at Kurumu. "A love potion cake?"

Furious, Mizore swung her arms in a slashing motion. "Stay out of my way!" Ice spikes began to shoot out of the ground and Kurumu tried her best to dodge them but there was too many of them.

"Oh no!" Kurumu and Moka cried as they were about to crash.

Shadow then got out of the ice and teleported to the girls before they could crash. He caught them and teleported back to the ground.

"Are you two okay?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah." Both girls said.

"Get away from Shadow!" Mizore said as she was making the temperature drop a few degrees as she started to advance towards them.

"ENOUGH!" Shadow yelled out making the girls turn his attention. "Listen Mizore...this isn't the way. Would you really be happy if you force someone to love you? Wouldn't you be happier with someone who truly loved you?"

"Shadow...are you rejecting me?" Mizore asked sadly.

"What?" Shadow asked back.

"You don't care about my feelings?" Mizore mumbled. "SHADOW WHYYYYYYY?" A huge whirlwind of snowy wind encircled Mizore, and in an instant, she disappeared without a trace.

"She's gone." Moka said.

Shadow just sighed. "Great..." He said with his eyes closed. "Now I gotta fix this."

As soon as Shadow walked to land the girls followed him. But that's Shadow heard a cracking sound from beneath the girls.

"Hurry up!" Shadow yelled. "The ice is gonna-!"

**_SPLASH!_**

And with that the ice under the girls feet gave way, and they both took a dip in the icy water.

Shadow sweat dropped. "Crack."

The next day at school, Shadow couldn't stop thinking about Mizore. He knew that there was a reason why she was gone from school for so long and he couldn't think of what it was. So he decided to go to the Faculty Room.

"Where does Mizore lives?" Ms. Nekonome asked Shadow.

"Yeah." Shadow replied. "It's just-"

"Aw, how sweet of you to be worried about her!" Ms. Nekonome smiled. "I know exactly where she stays so I can give you the room number. It's so nice of you to be friends with her. I was pretty worried for her, considering no one's befriended her yet."

Shadow crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"You sure you wanna do that, kid?" asked a rough voice behind Shadow.

Shadow and Ms. Nekonome looked to see who had been talking. They found themselves looking at a man somewhere between his twenties and early thirties, who was wearing track suit pants and a sleeveless shirt. His skin was tanned and he had red hair, but a dead giveaway of his appearance, were the dark circles under his eyes, almost as if the guy had trouble sleeping at night. There was also something in his eyes that Shadow didn't like.

"She's a dangerous girl, you know." The man continued.

Ms. Nekonome blinked. "Mr. Kotsubo?"

"I'm just saying." Mr. Kotsubo shrugged. "You wanna know why she was gone for so long?"

"She did something, didn't she?" Shadow asked.

"Bingo." Mr. Kotsubo chuckled. "Here's the story, she fell in love with a teacher. But the teacher didn't felt the same way about her. So she attacked him.

Shadow's eyes widened in shock. "She what!?"

"Poor guy," Mr. Kotsubo said. "Because after he was almost beaten to death, she froze him into ice."

Shadow soon started to think. It didn't sound right. Sure, Mizore seemed to resort to violence, but only when there was a real reason. And from the way she acted around him, she was just lonely, and desperate to be accepted. She didn't attack for no reason.

"And it's not just that." Mr. Kotsubo continued. "Two students were attacked last night. They got frozen in ice and looked cut up pretty badly. They might have died if we didn't find 'em."

Now Shadow's eyes were narrowed. _"Mizore..."_

"Along with her numerous absences, our school cannot deal with Shirayuki and her trouble anymore. I think it's best to expel her." Mr. Kotsubo finished.

"Oh dear..." Ms. Nekonome said.

"You said that she confessed to a teacher, correct?" Shadow asked. "Who was it?"

"You're looking at him." Mr. Kotsubo said pointing at himself.

Shadow looked at Mr. Kotsubo for a moment and closed his eyes and started walking out of the room. "I'll go talk to Mizore. I wanna hear her side of the story."

As soon as Shadow left Mr. Kotsubo looked to Ms. Nekonome. "That kid...is he the Ultimate Lifeform?" He asked her.

"Yup." Ms. Nekonome nodded.

_"That man...I can tell he's out for Mizore for some reason. And I'm gonna find out what it is." _Shadow said to himself.

Later that day, Shadow was at the room with Mizore's number on it. He hadn't told the other girls that he was going to see Mizore. They would freak if he had so he decided to go at it alone. It was probably best that way. Mizore may not want to see so many people at once since yesterday. He then knocked on the door.

"Mizore?" Shadow asked. His hand then started to reach the door knob. As he touched it, it was really cold. Mizore IS a Snow Woman after all, so of course it would be cold.

"Unlocked?" Shadow observed. He pushed the door open and an arctic breeze greeted him. The entire place was covered in ice. He went inside. "Mizore. Are you in here?" He explored the place and ended up in her living room. He then saw a framed photograph on the floor. He picked it up and despite the layer of ice covering it, he could see it was a picture of him.

"Is this how you treat your guests?" Shadow asked. He turned to see Mizore there with her ice claws.

Suddenly ice shards shot out of the door way. Shadow transported out of there as the door shattered and Mizore walked out and started moving towards him.

"Hold on! I'm not here to fight you." Shadow said. "I heard about what happened yesterday. Two male students were found frozen in ice and beaten nearly to death. They've been placed in the hospital with serious injury and everyone believes that it was you. The teachers want to expel you."

Mizore stopped walking and looked to the ground. "Expel...?

"I want to hear your side of the story, Mizore." Shadow reassured her. "I don't know if you attacked those boys or not but if you did...then I know you had a reason to."

Mizore looked up at Shadow as he was in front of her.

"In your own words, tell me what happened." Shadow said kindly.

Mizore lowered her head again. "I…do admit that I froze those boys yesterday, but that's only because I lost my temper. After I realised what I'd done, I immediately defrost them right afterward. So they shouldn't have been seriously injured."

Shadow clenched his fist tight. "I knew there was more." He said quietly. "What really happened between you and Mr. Kotsubo?"

Mizore started to fidget nervously and started to avoid looking at Shadow. She sniffled lightly, her ice claws disappearing, as she hugged herself. That's when Shadow's eyes softened. He was about to go up and hug her but...

"JUST STAY AWAY!" Mizore shouted, as a huge snow blizzard engulfed the room, blinding Shadow to seeing her. Once it died down, he saw that she had disappeared from sight.

Shadow sighed. "Great." He said. "At least I know where she's gonna be." And with that, Shadow teleported to where Mizore is.

Near a curve cliff, Mizore was just standing at the edge of it and was overlooking the large ocean-sized lake. It would appear that she was alone once again. She'd thought Shadow didn't want to see her anymore, but soon realized that he was only going up to hug her. She'd also done some thinking, maybe she shouldn't have attacked Moka and tried to freeze Shadow. She hugged herself, allowing a single tear to drop from both of her eyes, knowing she would be alone forever.

"Alone again, huh, Shirayuki? You always come to this spot when you're lonely." Mizore heard a voice coming from behind her. She spun around and saw the gym teacher, Kotsubo.

"Mr. Kotsubo?" Mizore said backing away.

"It's funny." Kotsubo said as he approached her grinning. "You said you liked me and then you attacked me."

However unknown to them Shadow leaned on a tree and was hearing the conversation between the two.

"You were taking advantage of me" Mizore said. "You were going to rape me," she defended. "I didn't like it."

Shadow's eyes widened in shock from what Mizore said. His eyes were glowing red with anger, his fists were clenched and he gritted his teeth.

"Well, nobody was going to believe you anyway." Kotsubo said. "I mean it's a teacher's word against a student's." He continued. "That's why you were hiding yourself and now you're doing the same thing with Shadow." He then lunged at her and pinned her to the ground. She struggled against him.

"Let go of me!" Mizore said.

"Come on, don't be like that." Kotsubo licked his lips. "You did say that you loved me, right?" All of a sudden, it seemed like strange bump growths were forming from his back, as Mizore looked terrified at him. "So whatever I would do to you, it wouldn't matter, right?" He asked her darkly, as sharp tooth grin appeared on his face, as well as dark rings appearing on his already demonic growing face, "So let me have my fun, and nothing bad will happen... I'll make sure no one gives you any hassle ever again."

**_WHACK!_**

Then it happened. The next thing Mizore saw was that Kotsubo was seen lying on the dirt holding his now bleeding mouth.

"What the hell?" Kotsubo growled. He then saw Shadow standing in front Mizore who blinked once she saw him.

"S-Shadow?" Mizore asked in confusion.

Shadow just stared angrily down at Kotsubo. "How dare you try to rape Mizore." Red energy was now being formed in Shadow's hand. "I'll kill for what you did to her!"

Mizore looked at Shadow as a tear came from her face. _"He cares about me. He really cares about me."_ She said to herself.

Now Kotsubo was pissed at Shadow. His entire formed change and now he was in his true form of a Kraken. He looked to have an octopus attached to the back of his body with the octopus' head acting as cowl over his head and the tentacles swinging about. His own arms had turned into tentacles with suction cups.

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" He yelled at Shadow

"Shadow!" Shadow and Mizore turned their heads to see Moka, Kurumu and Yukari running to the scene.

Taking advantage of this, Kotsubo charged at Shadow. "YOU'RE MINE NOW!" He said as he launched his tenticles at Shadow.

"Shadow!" The girls cried out until...

_**Chaos Spear!"** _Shadow said as a large red spear-like energy came from his hand and hitted Kotsubo on his chest. He laid there on the ground holding his chest and screaming in pain.

"Moka." Shadow called out to her as she and the others came up to him.

"Yes?" Moka asked.

Shadow looked at her and ripped the Rosario off her chest. The red moon showed up, and bats were coming to Moka, as they covered her body. Moka's vampiric aura began to flood the area, her hair turned silver, and her crimson red eyes returned.

"She's baaaack!" Yukari sanged.

The Other Moka looked towards Mizore and then at Kotsubo as he spat out blood and was shaking at Moka's vamparic powers. She then looked towards Shadow who was smirking at her.

"Let this guy know his place." Shadow told her

Moka smirk back at him. "I like how you think." She then started to walk towards the giant octopus as he was backing away in fear. "Normally, I wouldn't deal with pests like you myself, but since I haven't had my fun, I think it would be good for me to stretch my legs a little." She shouted out, "Know your place!" She then kicked into Kotsubo which sent him flying across the water before he dropped inside. Moka scoffed and turned around.

Moka sighed and took the Rosarie back from Shadow. "I appreciate the exercise, but I would prefer not to have to deal with a lowly octopus. As always, your powers is just too incredible Shadow. I barely get any fun these days."

Shadow crossed his arms and still had that smirk on his face. "Don't worry, cause next time we're in battle. You can have all the fun you want." He told her.

"Promise?" Moka asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I always keep my word." Shadow said.

Moka then started to blush. "Hmph, be sure you do." She then put the Rosario back on her chain, and changed back to the regular Moka.

And as for Gin, he was in the bushes with a camera in hand. "Greatest. Scoop. Ever!"

The next day came, and everyone at the club was having a celebration. What Kotsubo did to Mizore was exposed, making him lose his respect from his fellow teachers and ruin his reputation.

"Glad that's over with." Gin said smiling at his members.

"Thanks to the four of you, Mizore's gonna get off without getting expelled." Ms. Nekonome said happily.

"That's good to hear." Shadow said. He soon felt a cold sensation. "Is there a draft or something?" He and the other members then noticed that the Mizore was hiding behind the opened door.

Kurumu got up all scared. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?" She shouted.

"Hold on. You're hair's different." Moka pointed out.

Mizore came and blushed. "Do you like it?" She asked everyone.

"MEOWWW!" Ms. Nekonome said. "It looks super cute on you!"

Shadow blushed a little bit and tried to hide it. "Yeah, you look great."

"Thank you. I feel like I've been completely reborn. So I felt like getting a new look." Mizore said still blushing.

"No kidding. Let's take a pic." Gin said as he took it.

"Hey Gin." Shadow called out. "Great job on getting those pictures." He smiled.

"Yeah, without them we couldn't have prove Mizore's innocence." Moka said smiling at him. "How do you do it?"

Gin laughed. "Well you know me, always got my eyes on the-" He stopped there as pictures began to fall out of his pocket.

"Hey what're these?" Kurumu asked as she picked two of the pictures up. Moka and Yukari decided to see what picture he took. Large veins appeared on Kurumu and Yukari's head as a sweat drop appeared on Moka's. Shadow knew this meant that Gin took pictures of girls in the locker room.

Kurumu and Yukari then started to beat Gin up as he was trying to get away from them.

"Please don't fight!" Ms. Nekonome begged.

"Things worked out pretty well didn't it?" Moka asked Shadow.

"Yeah." Shadow replied. "Look's like I saved the day again."

"Yup." Moka nodded and starts to blush. "Now that that's over, I have been thirsty."

Shadow sweat dropped as Moka wrapped her arms around him as he knew what she was going to do next. Mizore hid behind the door watching Shadow and Moka. Shadow noticed her and she started to blush, and then...

**_CHUU!_**

_"Can this get any worse?" _Shadow asked himself.

**_Ending 1: Dance in the Velvet Moon_**


	7. Reunion and Cursed Sunflower Field

_**Opening 1: Cosmic Love**_

It's summer break, and our hero Shadow was waiting by the scarecrow sign. Like always, he was crossing his arms and had his eyes closed, as he was waiting for a certain group of girls.

_"Where are they?"_ He asked himself.

"Hey you!" A voice said. Shadow opened his eyes and started to blush as he saw Moka wearing a yellow dress and a pink jacket over it. "You're early. We're not suppose to meet for another half hour."

"I-I know..." Shadow said as he stared at Moka still showing his blush. "You look great too."

Moka smiled and blushed. "You really think so?" She asked him.

Shadow nodded. "Yes."

"That's good." Moka said. "I can't believe our summer break finally starts today. I'm looking forward to it."

"I can see that." Shadow smiled but then his face grew serious. _"I can't believe we're going to the human world."_

**_*Flashback*_**

2 days ago, back at the Newspaper Club, Ms. Nekonome had announced that for summer break, the group would be doing a camping trip.

"Camping trip?" Shadow asked her.

"That's right!" Ms. Nekonome said cheerfully. "This year's summer trip, the Newspaper Club is going to the human world!"

Shadow and the girls looked at Ms. Nekonome with surprised looks on their faces.

"I thought going to the human world was only permitted when we graduated." Shadow said raising an eyebrow.

A small sweat drop appeared on Ms. Nekonome's head. "Oh, it's fine as long as I'm with you...probably." She said which caused a small vein to appear on Shadow's head.

"So you're not sure!"

_***Flashback Ends***_

_"Something is not right here."_ Shadow said to himself. _"Why are we going to the human world?"_

"I'm nervous." Moka said suddenly. Shadow turned to her. "I never told you this...but I used to live in the human world."

"Really?" He asked her being surprise. "Maybe we might be able to meet your friends."

Moka lowered her head. "Actually, I hated humans." She told Shadow which caused his eyes to widened in shock. "They can be cruel and mean. I know because I attended a human school all the way through Junior High. I was lonely, because humans don't believe in monsters. I felt so different. It was like, I shouldn't even be there." She explained as she looked at Shadow. "That's all I could ever think about. But then, I met you Shadow...And I didn't feel lonely anymore."

Shadow couldn't help but picture Moka's awful past, but remembered that he once hated humans for killing his friend Maria and was drivin with revenge. "Moka..." He started. "It's true that human's are cruel, but most of them are good."

Moka looked at Shadow with a surprise look on her face. "H-How do you know?" She asked.

Shadow looked Moka straight to the eyes. "Because...I..."

"Hey come on!" A voice shouted getting Moka and Shadow's attention. They saw Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore walking towards them.

Yukari gasped and puffed her cheeks as she saw Shadow and Moka standing close together. "What do you two think you're doing, huh?!" She asked them.

"Well look who came a bit early." Kurumu said talking about Moka.

"Can't leave them alone, huh?" Mizore asked as Shadow and Moka started to blush.

**_HONK! HONK!_**

A bus was coming and everyone saw Ms. Nekonome there waving to them. "Hey guys!" She said. "This is the Newspapers Club first trip to the human world. So let's all be happy and have a great time!"

"Yeah!" The girls shouted happily leaving Shadow to only nod.

He then noticed that one of the members wasn't here. "Where's the wolf?" He asked everyone.

"Well, he flunk a few subjects, so he has to do make-up classes." Kurumu answered him.

"Please, like you're one to talk." Yukari said. "It's not like you didn't pass with flying colors."

Kurumu chuckled nervously. "Hey, I did manage to pass some make-up classes." She pointed out as she pushed Yukari on the bus.

Shadow sighed and shook his head. He knew very well that Kurumu failed and should have been taking summer school as well. He decided to let it go...just this one.

Moka was still looking at Shadow with a confused look on her face. What does he mean when he said that humans weren't bad but good? _"Shadow...?" _She eventually got on the bus with Mizore walking right in front of her.

As soon as Shadow got on the bus, the driver spoke to him.

"**So you're Shadow**,**"** the driver said. **"You're the Ultimate Lifeform who saved us from a Space Colony and a giant alien bomb, huh? I've also known that you've fought with your upperclassmen."**

Shadow turned around to face the bus driver's back. "How do you know all that?" he asked.

The bus driver chuckled as he took a whiff of his thick cigar. **"Kid,"** he started. **"Here at Youkai Academy, nothing's a secret."**

Shadow narrowed his eyes at the bus driver before looking around the bus. Much to his surprise, he saw that at the very back was a long couch like seat that went from one side of the bus to the other. He then saw Moka sitting by herself on the left side of the bus, so he decided to sit next to her. Once everyone was seated, the bus started moving again. As they passed through the forest road, Shadow looked up ahead and saw that they were heading towards a tunnel.

"**Interesting isn't it?"** the bus driver asked. Whether or not he was talking to Shadow or to the whole group was unknown. **"This long tunnel is connected to various locations in the human world. Some even call it a 4th dimensional tunnel. That's also why so many mysterious things are likely to occur near tunnels in the human world."**

_"4th dimensional tunnel, huh..."_ Shadow thought looking out at the window. _"Whoever made it must be very powerful."_

"**This means,"** the bus driver continued. **"That once we leave this tunnel…it will mean farewell to the supernatural world for a while."**

Shadow wasn't really affected by the driver's words. However, he looked around and he saw the nervous looks on Mizore, Yukari, Moka, and Kurumu. He knew that if Moka hated humans then that must mean the others hated them also. He knew he had to tell them the truth about his origins...and about his mission.

Soon, everyone was inside the tunnel. It was pitch black despite the fact that the driver had turned the bus lights on. But no sooner had the group gone into the tunnel did they see a light in the distance. **"Okay…"** the driver said. **"Here we go."**

Everyone had to shield their eyes for a minute because of the blinding light that greeted them as they left the tunnel. When they opened their eyes again, they saw that they were on a regular highway. Gas stations, people on bikes, or walking down the side of the road passed them.

Shadow was still looking out the window, he then saw a blue light running through the streets. He immediately got up, getting the girls attention and not taking his eyes off the blue light. "What's he doing here?"

"You sure seem excited." Mizore exclaimed as Shadow turned to her.

"Huh?"

Kurumu made a face. "Yeah, no kidding what's up with that, huh? You sound like a human."

"Well," Shadow started as he sat back down. "I lived in this world for a long time now. In a way...I'm attached to it."

Kurumu chuckled. "Well, I guess that sort of thing does happen."

Later on that day, everyone was at the beach. The girls got into their swimsuits and Shadow was only in his trunks. Ms. Nekonome was in her swimsuit as well except, she was eyeing the fish the chief was cooking a couple of fish. They were also a couple of humans there as well, except they was a family.

"Shadow here!" Yukari said happily as she was tossing him a yellow ball. "So you're not afraid of the human?"

Shadow shook his head and tossed the ball back to her. "No."

"Wow, Shadow you're so brave." Yukari cheered tossing the ball back to him.

Shadow blushed a little not paying attention to the ball. He turned his head and saw Moka slidding across the sand with her arm out keeping the ball from falling and tossing it to him. "You okay, Moka?" He asked her tossing the ball back to the others.

She blushed a little in embarrasment and had a smile on her face. "Um yeah. I just got a massive pile of sand in my swimsuit." She laughed a little and only caused Shadow to sweat drop.

"Heads up, Shadow." Mizore said as she tossed the ball to him.

He shook his head and saw the ball coming towards him really fast. He used his arm and deflected the ball back sending it to Kurumu.

"So...you're just comfortable here?" She asked as she tossed the ball. "Glad that was it, cause I was getting worried that you were a human or something."

Shadow looked at her for a second and to the others. He's really going to have to tell them the truth. But first he had to start with Moka.

"Hey, let's change the topic!" Moka suggested as she quickly got up and rubbed the sand off. "I mean it is summer vacation."

"I agree with Moka." Yukari said as she was about to hit the ball but Kurumu caught it before her. "HEY! Kurumu stop stealing my ball!"

She scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't see you. You're just so tiny."

Shadow looked at Kurumu and Yukari arguing. He sighed and shooked his head in dissappointment, both of them were acting like little brats. "Those two need to grow up." He mumbled to himself as he began to walk off.

Moka turned to him and tilted her head. _"I wonder where Shadow's going?" _She asked herself as she began to follow him leaving the two to argue and Mizore watching them still holding the ball.

We now go to Shadow who is walking on the other side of the beach watching the ocean and hearing the waves. He eventually stopped and sat on the the sand still watching and hearing. He had a lot on his mind, what would happen if he told the girls the truth? How would they react? Would they hate him forever and never speak to him?

"The ocean, it's so beautiful."

Shadow turned his head to the voice and saw Moka standing there watching with him. She then sat right next to him, and leaned on his shoulder causing him to blush. "It sure is." He said.

"Hey Shadow?" Moka asked getting his attention. "Earlier, you were telling me that most humans were good. What did you mean by that?"

Shadow closed his eyes and sighed. This is it."It's like this...50 years ago on a space station known as ARK..."

Meanwhile, at the other side of the beach, Yukari and Kurumu was still shouting at each other, and Mizore was still watching them with Ms. Nekonome trying to her best to separate the two.

"Um, excuse me?" A male voice said getting the ladies attention.

Yukari and Kurumu gasped as they recognized the boy. He had spiky blue hair, jade green eyes, he wore a white shirt with blue jeans, and he had on red and white sneakers with gold buckle on them.

"Is everything, okay?" He asked the girls. "You know, you're really causing a ruckus."

"Shadow?" Ms. Nekonome asked causing the boy to raise his eyebrow.

"I KNOW YOU!" Kurumu shouted happily as she ran to the boy causing him to jump. "You're Shadow's twin brother!"

_**BONG!**_

Yukari sent a frying pan and it knocked Kurumu out. "That's not Shadow's twin brother! That's his look alike." She exclaimed as she turned to the boy. "Sonic right?"

The boy named Sonic smiled and nods his head. "Yeah, I'm Sonic. And how do you girls know Shadow?"

Kurumu quickly got on her feet and had a smile on her face. "Well," She started as she blushed. "Shadow's my Destined One!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Destined One?"

"Yeah right!" Yukari shouted. "Shadow is mine!"

Sonic's eyes widened when he saw the two girls frozen in place. "What the?" He turns to Mizore who had her hands out.

"Both of you are wrong." She said as she turns to Sonic and begins to blush. "My name's Mizore, and I'm Shadow's true love."

Sonic's jaw dropped to the sand and he had a dumbfounded expression on his face. Three girls are after Shadow?! His rival Shadow?! He picked his jaw up and showed a smirk. "Shadow better have an explanation for all this." He mumbled as Yukari and Kurumu thawed out of the ice.

"Where IS Shadow anyway?"

"HEY, YEAH!" Kurumu yelled. "And where the hell is Moka?!"

Back to those two, Shadow was now finished with the story and Moka had tears falling from her cheeks. She was wrong...there really were humans out there that are good and what's worse...is that the Black Arms was back and they're after something in Youkai Academy!

"Moka..." Shadow started looking at her. "If you hate me for keeping this a secret...than I underst-!" He stopped there as Moka jumped at him causing him to fall flat on his back and her being on top of him hugging him and crying in his chest.

"I'm sorry! I'm so terribly sorry, Shadow..." She sobbed.

"Moka...please don't cry." He said. "You just didn't know..."

"To tell the truth, back in my old school, all I wanted was just a friend. Whether it was a human or a monster. I didn't care." Moka looked up at Shadow with a small smile on her face. "Maria, she sounds like the greatest and nicest friend you've ever had." She wiped her tears away. "I wish...I had met her, that way she and you would be the first friends I ever made."

"Moka..." Shadow said as he smiled. He then noticed that she was leaning in close to his face and he was doing the same thing.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Moka quickly jumped off of Shadow and was sitting on the sand and Shadow did the same thing. They looked up and saw Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu walking towards them.

"Moka! I saw that!" Kurumu exclaimed pointing at her. "You were about to suck Shadow's blood!"

"You totally were." Yukari said.

Shadow looked at them for few minutes and at Moka who was playing with her fingers. He started to sweat drop and a small vein appears on his head.

"I'm sorry..." Moka apologized as she blushes in embarrassment and smiled nervously. "You smelled so delicious, I couldn't help myself. Hehe..."

"This is no laughing matter!" Kurumu pointed out. "What do you suggest we do, if Shadow passes out or faints?"

Yukari laughed and came up to Shadow hugging his left arm, feeling his muscles. "If that'd happened, I would nurse him back to health."

Mizore wrapped her arms around Shadow's right arm. "No, I'd save you." She told Shadow.

"Um..." Sonic started staring at what was before him.

Kurumu now came up from behind Shadow and hugged him. "Don't be silly, it would obviously be me." She smiled.

"Guys?"

Shadow looked at the girls with a tick mark appearing on his cheek. "Can all three of you let go of me, please?"

"Hey, guys!"

"Well...uh, I'd help too!" Moka said causing the three girls to glare at her.

"NO, YOU'D BE THE CAUSE OF IT YA BIG DUMMY!"

"YO!"

All five turned to Sonic who had an annoyed look on his face. He eventually shook his head and smirked. "Long time no see, Shadow."

Shadow got up from the sand and crossed his arms. "What are you doing here, blue?"

"Oh, I was just dropping by." Sonic said waving his hand. He then grinned. "So, you letting a cute vampire chick suck your blood huh?"

Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari including Moka gasped in shock. The three girls had forgotten that Sonic was standing there the whole time and Kurumu blurted out Moka sucking Shadow's blood! Moka just looked at Sonic and remembered the picture that Shadow showed him.

Sonic saw the girls reaction and waved his hand. "No worries. I can keep a secret." He told them causing them to sigh in relief.

"I guess it's now time for introductions." Kurumu said as she did a pose causing her boobs to bounce. "My name is Kurumu Kurono, nice to meet cha." She winked to Sonic causing him to blush madly.

"Like I said earlier." Mizore said as she took her lolipop out. "My name is Mizore Shirayuki, but you can call me 'sister-in-law'. She smiled proudly.

Sonic sweat dropped. "My sister-in-law?"

"Didn't you hear me say, that that's not Shadow's twin brother but his look-alike?" Yukari asked Mizore.

She turns her head and looks down at Yukari. "But that's just it...if he's my future husband's look alike, then that means they're twin brothers."

Everyone except for Shadow who just shook his head looked at her with a large sweat drop appearing over their heads, while Kurumu glared daggers at her.

Yukari sighed in defeat, and then she came up to Sonic with a big smile on her face. "My name is Yukari Sendo, and I'm the smartest girl at Youkai Academy!"

Sonic blinked. "Youkai Academy?" He then looked at Shadow. "Aren't you in that school, Shads?" He asked receiving only a nod. "How old are you?" He asked Yukari with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm 11!" She answered sternly rather waiting for an insult.

"Awesome!" Sonic said causing the little witch to look at him with a surprised look. "And I thought Tails was the only smartest kid ever."

The girls looked at Sonic confused and Yukari tilted her head. "Tails?" They asked.

Sonic nods. "Yeah, Tails is the smartest kid that I've known for a very long time. So, unless you know how to make radars or giant flyable vehicles on your own then you can't beat Tails." He laughed.

"How old is he?!" Yukari asked completely shocked by this 'Tails' character.

"He's 8." Sonic answered causing the girls jaw to drop to the sand and have dumbfounded expressions on their faces. "And he doesn't even go to school."

Kurumu fell on the sand laughing her bikini off. She wiped a tear away and looked at Yukari. "There's someone out there who's smarter then this one!"

Yukari bent down on the sand with a shocked expression still on her face. There someone out there smarter then her, and he's only 8!?. "I can't believe it...I've been outclassed by someone who's only 3 years younger then me..." She exclaimed as Mizore was trying her best to comfort her.

Moka was next to introduce herself. "My name's Moka Akashiya, it's nice to finally meet you, Sonic." She bowed to him.

"Likewise..." Sonic nodded as he looked at the other three girls trying to figure out what monster they are. "Now, let's see...Yukari you're a witch." He said causing said girl to jump. "Mizore's a...Snow woman, I think..." He remembered she freezed Yukari and Kurumu earlier. "And Kurumu..." He closed his eyes trying to figure out what kind of monster she is.

"Come on..." Kurumu sanged as he opens his eyes to look at her and she did another sexy pose causing her boobs to bounce. "I think you know what I am..."

Sonic shot a nosebleed and he quickly wiped it away. "Kurumu, you are a succubus, right?" He got his answer when she blew a kiss and winked to him. "Yup, succubus."

Shadow's eyes narrowed at his double and had a look of annoyance. "You still haven't answered my question, blue."

Sonic sighed. "Okay. I heard a rumour saying that some field of flowers is cursed." This made everyone look at him. "I'm heading there now. Wanna come with?"

"That field of flowers?" Shadow asked looking up at a cliff seeing a whole bunch of yellow sunflowers. Soon the girls started to look up at the cliff as well and saw them. A cursed sunflower field? Looks like our Blue and Black Blurs are back working together once again.

Everyone except for Ms. Nekonome who went back to eyeing the fishes got their clothes on and headed out to the sunflower field. Shadow wanted to find out more about this 'curse', Sonic just wanted to have some adventure, and the girls...they just wanted to go where Shadow wanted to go.

They arrived at field and looked around in awe. There were SO many sunflowers! Like everywhere! Sonic picked a flower up and started to sniff it.

"This place is pretty cool." He said. "It's nice here."

"I wonder if this is for tourists?" Moka asked.

"But there's nobody else here." Mizore exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right." Kurumu agreed.

Unknown to them, a pair of eyes glowing purple was watching them. Shadow looked around the field but stopped when he felt an evil pressence around them. _"Someone's here."_

"But this place is so beautiful." Yukari exclaimed.

Shadow narrowed his eyes to the pressence he felt and saw a shadowy figure moving. He was about to follow the figure when he stopped and saw a couple walking together.

"Oh no, how did we end up over here?" The woman asked a little scared. "We should leave."

The man smiled at his girlfriend. "Hey, come on. What's the big rush?"

"Wait a sec, you haven't heard about this place, have you?" The woman asked him a little surprised. "Listen, this is the same hill that people keep disappearing from."

Shadow eyes widened. People are dissappearing from this hill? Maybe that figure he saw earlier had something to do this.

"No way, really?"

"That's why I'm totally freaked out here. From what the locals say this place is cursed by a witch. Apparently she was angry about plants developing this hill! Come on, let's go!" The woman exclaimed as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and started to walk away.

_"A witch that's kidnapping people?"_ Shadow asked as he place his hand under his chin. He then closed his eyes. "You can both come out now." He looked behind him and saw Yukari and Kurumu walking towards him.

"Hear that Yukari?" Kurumu asked while chuckling. "Sounds like your relatives goes around abducting people."

Yukari glared at her. "And apparently you believe everything you hear! I guess you're every bit as a dimwit as I thought you were!"

Kurumu grinned. "Well...I know this, witches get on my nerves." She snorted.

"And I know I don't like succubus whose only goal is being a sex pot!" Yukari shot back.

"Enough!" Shadow nearly yelled at the two causing them to look at him. "Listen, we're not even sure if a witch is involved in this. But if these rumours are true, then we need to find this witch and find out why's she's doing this."

Both girls nodded their heads in understandment. They then decided to head back and join the others since they was heading back to their campsite. But what they didn't know was that they was being watched, by a pair of purple eyes.

"That girl...there's no doubt about it...I must return home and report this to her ladyship." The voice of a female said as she ran back to said place.

Shadow turned his head and his eyes flashed crimson red when he felt the girl watching them. _"What are you up to?"_

The sun is setting and everyone returned to the campsite. There they met up with Ms. Nekonome all dressed up. They then started to set up camp and everyone except for Shadow was surprised that Sonic was still staying. Seems like the Blue Blur still wants to have some adventures, especially now that he made some new friends.

Shadow was still in thought about the girl who was watching him and the girls a few hours ago. She must've been the witch the woman from before was talking about. Now that he knows who the witch is, he have to find her and ask her a few questions.

"Hey, Sonic?" Yukari called out to him making said boy to look at her. "Are you a human?"

This caused the youkai girls to look at Sonic with worried looks on their faces. Except for Moka who was actually curious.

"Of course, I'm a human!" He answered happily. He then saw the looks he was getting. He saw that they were shocked expressions and Moka showed a happy smile. "Don't worry, you four aren't the first monster friends that I made."

That statement caused the girls expressions to change into a surprise and happy one. It's their first time meeting a human! An actual human and he said that he made monster friends!

"Really?!" Ms. Nekonome asked happily.

"Yeah! And I'll be honest, I always did wanted to have a monster as a friend when I was little." Sonic admitted.

"ALRIGHT!" Yukari shouted happily as she jumped on Sonic. "My first human friend!" She then looked at him and showed fire in her eyes. "And I hope I get to meet this 'Tails' person...cause I'll prove to him that I'M smarter than HIM!"

Everyone except Shadow looked at Yukari and couldn't help sweat drop. _"Looks like she's got a new rival."_ They all thought.

"Hey Shadow." Sonic called out to him getting his attention.

"What?"

"After we solve this curse thing, let's have a race to show who's the fastest!"

Shadow looked at his rival. He then looked at the girls and saw they had stars in their eyes. They must really want to see how fast they are, huh?

"Alright, I'm in." He said causing the girls to have big smiles on their faces.

"Okay, guys!" Ms. Nekonome called out to them. "I'm going to go out and grab some fishes!" She sighed heavenly. "The fish that they have in the human world is the best!"

Shadow narrowed his eyes at his homeroom teacher. "Is that one of the reasons why we're here or is that the only one?"

That accusation made the cat teacher flinch and have a nervous smile on her face. "Um...well...I'll be right back okay?" She said as she ran off.

Shadow had to shake his head in a disapproval.

It was now dark out, everyone was finished setting up the tent and everything else. All they had to do now was get food in their stomachs! Moka was chopping the vegetables, Shadow was getting wood for the fire, Mizore was setting the inside of the tent, Kurumu and Sonic were having a friendly chat.

The only person who wasn't doing anything was Yukari, she tried asking her friends to see if they needed some help with what they was doing but they said they it was okay. She even tried to get into a conversation with Sonic by asking him about her new rival! But Kurumu told her to leave them alone which made Sonic look at Kurumu with disapproval.

Yukari ran off somewhere, just so that she could be alone. She felt like that everyone was treating her like she was little kid! But she's not a little kid anymore she's grown up! So why was she being treated like this!? It wasn't right! She then felt a presence, she looked up to the sunflower hill and decided to go and check it out.

Back to everyone else, everything was now set! Ms. Nekonome already returned and she was...stirring at the fishes with hearts in her eyes while ragging her cat tail, which was exposed whenever she was getting excited.

"Um guys..." Sonic called to them getting their attention. He noticed that one member of the group is missing. "Where's Yukari?"

Everyone looked around and began to question that themselves.

"Stay here. I'll go find her." Shadow told everyone as he walked away in which they nodded. His eyes widened when he felt Yukari's presence and another one. He looks up to the sunflower field and teleported there.

When he teleported to the sunflower field, he saw Yukari there sitting down and he saw another woman. This young woman has long black-brown hair tied into two pony tails. She wore a pink corset, a long black/ brown skirt with frills at the end, and high heeled shoes almost like a goth. He also noticed that she was carrying a wand like Yukari.

"Yukari!" Shadow called out to her getting both girls attention. He narrowed his eyes at the woman. "So...you must be the one whose kidnapping the people who comes to this hill." His eyes gone crimson red. "Who are you and why are you doing this?"

Yukari looked at her new friend and had to gasp. Was she really the one who did all that?

"I've heard about you!" The woman growled as she glared at Shadow and pointed her wand at him making the jewel glow purple. "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!"

"Ruby!" Yukari said.

Shadow looked around and he saw giant plants coming out of the ground, and the bushes turning into said plants. They have no eyes and they looked like their hungry! The plants launched themselves at Shadow and he jumped out of the way.

"Ruby wait! Shadow's not-!" Yukari was interrupted when a few plants came and wrapped their vines around her.

Shadow gritted his teeth. "Let her go, NOW!" He shouted as he dashed through and killed the plants that was trying to eat him. Just before he could, he stopped when he saw Yukari's wand glowing blue. He looked up to said girl and saw that she waved her wand and the whole area was covered in blue light making Shadow and Ruby covering their eyes.

Shadow opened his eyes and saw eight cards with wings floating around and cutting through the plants that was about to eat her. He was really impressed by that kind of power the little witch has, other than just making frying pans come out and knock Kurumu out.

He looked all around him again and saw there was no more monster plants. He smiled proudly at Yukari. "Yukari...that was really impressive." He commented causing the girl to blush and smile back at him.

"Thank you, Shadow!"

"HEY!" Sonic called out to them as he and the girls arrived to the scene. He immediately whistled when he saw all of the dead plant monsters. "What happened?"

"Yeah!" Kurumu said. "What's with all these monsters?"

"Did you do this Shadow?" Moka asked curiously.

Shadow smirked and shook his head. "No. It was Yukari." He chuckled. "She's one cool witch." He looked behind him and saw that Yukari was on her knees.

"Yukari!" Kurumu cried out as she ran to her and got on one knee. "Idiot! Why'd you come here all alone?!"

"We can chew her out later, but right now we should head back to the tent." Mizore said.

Sonic couldn't help but smile at Kurumu. She was actually worried like her! Like a big sister should be. He turned to his left and saw Ruby standing there watching them. "Um, Shadow...whose your friend and why is she stairing at us like that?"

Everyone turned to Ruby and they got into her fighting stance.

"From what Yukari said, her name is Ruby and she's a witch. Don't know her last name, but I don't care." Shadow said glaring at the older witch. "Because now she's going to-"

"Hey, Ruby?" Yukari interrupted Shadow as she got up on her feet and making everyone look at her. "Listen, I decided not to stay with you. You see I have friends that I care about." She bowed to her. "I'm sorry." She then starts to walk away.

"Come on!" Kurumu complained as she was running towards Yukari. "Stop playing tough and let me carry you on my back."

Sonic chuckled. "Calm down, Kurumu. Yukari's a tough girl, she can walk by herself."

"Thank you, Sonic." Yukari said happily. "We witches are extremely good at healing ourselves."

"Ohhh..." Kurumu fumed. "I swear you're too proud to ask for help."

"Yeah. And you're so proud to admit how you feel." Mizore shot at Kurumu.

"Hmph." Shadow grunted but then smiled.

"I'm glad everyone's okay." Moka said looking at Shadow. "When we saw that light, I knew that something bad was happening. So I got really worried that something might've happened to you two."

Shadow looked at Moka with a slight blush on his face. He then saw a blush appearing on her face as well. She really cares about him.

Sonic looked at the two and couldn't help but show a huge grin on his face. Looks like his greatest rival found himself a cute girlfriend. He'll admit, that the others are cute as well but Moka was the first to appear in Shadow's heart. He even giggled at the thought of Tails and Yukari being a couple together. It'd be so funny AND cute at the same time! He then saw that Moka and Shadow close...a little TOO close actually!

_"Here it comes!"_ He thought. He then noticed that something was moving behind Shadow and his eyes widened in shock when he saw three sharp vines. "LOOK OUT!" He shouted as he pushed Shadow and Moka out of the way.

_**SLASH!**_

Everything was in slow motion. Shadow and Moka's eyes widened when they saw the three vines cutting Sonic's back making blood come out of him. He slowly landed flat on his stomach revealing three scratches on his back. Shadow turned his head and saw Ruby there holding her now glowing wand and grinning evilly.

"I will bring Yukari home, no matter what it takes. Cause it's my wish." She declared as the others turned to her with shocked expressions. "And also because her ladyship demands it!"

Moka was still staring at a not moving Sonic. "S-Sonic?" She asked him only to receive no answer. Her very, very, FIRST human friend has saved them.

"SONICCCCCCC!" She screamed as purple light engulfed her which caught Ruby by surprise. The pink haired girl is gone and now...the silver hair Moka came out with her eyes glowing bright red glaring at Ruby. The Rosario was even reacting as well.

"Ruby, what have you done!" Yukari exclaimed as she turned to her friends. She saw that Mizore's eyes glowing blue and a cold chill around her. She even turned to Kurumu and her eyes were glowing purple with her wings and claws appearing.

Shadow's eyes hardened at Ruby. A red aura covered around him and his eyes were glowing red. "You've made...the biggest mistake...IN YOUR LIFE!" He shouted as everyone launched at Ruby catching her by surprise.

All that was shown was a giant purple mixed with red light appearing, shooting high in the sky.

_**To be Continued**_


	8. Witch Hill

_**Opening 1: Cosmic Love**_

Darkness.

That was all that Ruby the witch could see...nothing but darkness...but wait...what are those voices that the teenage witch is hearing?

_"Wow! I had no idea that there's another Moka! And you say that she's locked up inside the Rosario thingy?"_

That was the blue haired boy.

_"Yup! She can be really scary, but she's also very nice!"_

Is that...Yukari?

_"Man, two people sharing the same body. That's pretty cool!"_

_"Oh, stop it Sonic!"_

That's the pinked hair girl...

_"Now, hold still Sonic, so I can heal your wounds. Go away pain, go away pain, go away!"_

_"Oh come on. Do you actually think that's going to work?"_

The big boob girl.

_"Yes! We witches are experts at healing!"_

_"When they say that don't they mean adult witches?"_

_"WHY YOU-!"_

_"Knock it off you two!"_

That voice...that's the Ultimate Lifeform's...

_"Don't worry about it, I'm fine really!"_

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and woke up. Something was wrong...she was sleeping on a sleeping bag, and she had a wet cloth on her head.

"Hey look! She's awake!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Where am I?" Ruby asked. She remembers now! She was convincing Yukari to come home with her but she said she didn't want to. She then remembered she attacked Sonic and everyone except for Yukari charged right at her.

She instantly got up to get ready to attack but she felt something metal on her forehead causing her to stop. She looks up and see's that it's a cold soda can and Shadow was holding it.

"Here. It's tea. Everyone has one." He said as Ruby looked around and saw that was drinking it also. So, she took it.

"If you think you can buy me off with tea than you got another thing coming."

"No. We just want to hear your story." Shadow said calmly as Ruby looked at him.

"You do?" She asked in which he nodded.

"Tell us."

_**-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Ruby took a deep breath. "That hill is a place where witches live for a very long time. We've lived there peacefully, never bothering or hurting anybody, just minding our own business. Well, at least until they showed up. They destroyed everything insight!" She explained as she started to get angry. "They've ripped the place to shreds treating our home like it was nothing!"

"Whose 'they'?" Sonic asked for everyone.

"The human scum!" Ruby nearly yelled remembering the day when the humans came destroying the field of flowers. "Why should we trust them? What possible good that do us now!? WE WILL NEVER TRUST THE HUMANS EVER AGAIN!"

_"I see...so that's why she did it..."_ Shadow thought.

"Please Yukari." Ruby smiled as she calmed down. "You of all people should understand what I'm saying. We witches call this place home and in order to keep that place safe our only option is to destroy every last one of them."

"But I..." The young witch trailed off.

"Do you really think that it's okay to kill everyone, all just to protect a hill?" Shadow asked narrowing his eyes at Ruby.

"Not everyone just humans!"

"Whether your human or monster, there's no difference in the value of taking someone's life." Mizore said.

"Urk..." Ruby flinched as she started to shake in rage in frustration. Why are they talking like this? Don't they know that humans are evil!? "What's so wrong about killing humans? SO WHAT IF I KILLED THEM ALL!?" She got up and threw her tea can at Shadow who just moved his head to the side. "WHO CARES ABOUT STUPID HUMANS?!"

"Isn't there something else?" Moka asked calmly. "A peaceful solution?"

"No way." Ruby said. "There's no other alternative for us. Her ladyship will bring retribution."

"Her ladyship?" Sonic asked.

"Come on you can't be serious!" Kurumu exclaimed frowning at her. "That's pretty arrogant of you. Saying it's fine to hurt other people as long as it serves your own purpose."

"Yeah, no kidding." Mizore said. "That's very selfish."

"That makes you no different then them!" Kurumu continued.

"I think that it's-" Yukari started but was interrupted by the succubus.

"So that's the witch way, huh?"

"You witches are a scary odd." Mizore exclaimed coolly.

"Hey, no we're not!" Yukari argued.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah sure. Only kiddie witches-"

"ENOUGH!" Shadow yelled causing everyone except Sonic to flinch. He then eyed towards Ruby. "Listen, from the way you told us that story, I can easily tell that you've been on that hill alone. So even if it does get destroyed..." He showed a small smile. "You can come with us to Yokai Academy..."

"Huh?" Ruby whispered. They wanted her to come with them?

"He's right." Moka smiled. "The academy has lot to offer a girl like you."

"So, you wanna come?" Shadow asked as Ruby just blinked.

"Oh wait! Let's get her to join the newspaper club." Moka said happily.

"Good call, Moka!" Yukari beamed.

"Uh, so now we'll have two witches?" Kurumu asked feeling a little uncomfortable about that idea.

"That's right!" Yukari smirked as she got into Kurumu's face.

"Man! Yokai Academy sounds like a great place for adventure." Sonic commented. "Sucks that I can't go there. It would've been great making more monster friends."

"Don't worry, Sonic. We can always come and visit you." Moka reassured.

While everyone was having a conversion, Ruby just stood there in shock...after what she tried to do and did to Sonic earlier they forgave her and wanted her to come to this 'Yokai Academy'...she had a lot of questions as she watched them have a good time...is this what the world is like?

After much talking and introductions were over, an hour has passed and everyone is seen taking a nap in the tent. Ruby has sneaked out of the tent holding the tea can that offered for her. That was actually the kindest thing Ruby has received in her entire life. Could it be...that those people are now her first real friends?

Ruby then held out her hand as a crow appeared holding her staff. She looks at the sky and see's an image of Shadow and the others smiling at her. She closes her eyes and she flies off back to the hill while still carrying the tea can.

Shadow, who was watching her the whole time, just sighed and shook his head. When he walked back into the tent he was about to go to sleep but...

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

His eyes widened as he knows that scream. Ruby was in trouble! The scream also woke up the others as they got up and looked at Shadow.

"Let's go!" He told them as they grabbed their flashlights and left the tent in search for their new friend.

As they was getting closer and closer to the sunflower field, a pair of vines grabbed Yukari and she was seen floating in the air. "HELP!" She cried out.

"Yukari!" Shadow and Sonic called out. When they turned around, they saw that vines appeared out of nowhere and the rest of the girls were wrapped in it as well.

"Ruby! Come out and explain yourself!" Shadow demanded wanting to know what the hell has gotten into her. He and Shadow turned to the sunflower field and saw Ruby standing there with wings on her back.

"Go back!" She demanded. "Nobody is aloud on this hill! No matter who you are!"

"Stop it! Ruby please there has to be another way than this!" Moka pleaded as Sonic and Shadow got into their fighting stance.

"Please listen to her, if we work together we'll figure it!" Yukari pleaded also.

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" Ruby yelled as she waved her wand and summoned up a whole bunch of plant monsters.

_**-Music: I am...All of me (Shadow the hedgehog)-**_

"Damn you!" Shadow growled as he charged at the plant monsters.

Sonic then went to go and save the girls by using his spin dash to cut through the vines. "You girls ready?"

"Oh hell yeah! Let's get her!" Kurumu exclaimed as she got into her succubus form and began to charge at the plant monsters as well.

Mizore simply nodded and activated her ice claws, charging in as well.

Shadow just got out of his spin-dash attack and looked around. _"Damn! There's too many of them!"_ He thought as sparks formed into his hand. _**"Chaos Spear!"**_ He shouted launching his move at the incoming monsters.

"SHADOW HELP!" Moka cried out with the plant monsters coming at her. Shadow quickly teleported to her and began a barrage of punches destroying every single one that was coming to them.

"Come on!" Sonic complained kicking a plant monster in it's face.

"Ruby, stop this insanity!" Yukari pleaded as a monster slapped her.

"GET THOSE THINGS OFF HER RIGHT NOW!" Kurumu demanded as she, Mizore, and Sonic charge in to save the little witch.

"Moka!" Shadow called out to her as he grabbed her Rosario. "Time to wake up!" He snapped it.

A huge purple light filled in the area causing everyone to cover their eyes. Ruby however, eyes widened in both shock and fear at the same time. This is like what happened last time! She looked real close at the purple and saw Moka there but...that silver hair and crimson eyes!

"I-Is she...a vampire?!" She asked in a scared tone as Moka glared at her.

As the light faded, everyone saw Shadow and Moka standing on a pile of defeated plant monsters while glaring at Ruby.

Sonic whistled when he saw the silver haired Moka once. He had to admit, that this one is damn HOT! _"You got yourself a nice one, Shads."_

"Hmph, thanks for saving my ass, Shadow." Moka smirked causing said boy to grin.

"No worries." He said as a few plant monsters surrounded them, but Shadow quickly destroyed them. "Now, I think it about's time me and her 'Ladyship' to have a little _talk_." He told everyone in the area as he teleported to the house.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!" Ruby shouted in anger as he started to fly to the house.

Moka however teleported in front of her and round-house kicked to the side of her cheek, sending her crashing back down to the ground. "Your fight is with us."

"That's some powerful kick." Sonic commented with a smirk thinking it's now over.

"You have no idea." Kurumu said.

"I'm going to defend Witch Hill." Ruby said standing up and causing everyone to look at her. "Because it's my wish, and because her Ladyship DEMANDS IT!" She shouted as she raised her wand up making it glow purple.

Yukari looked at the dead plant monsters and gasped when she saw their eyes flashing red. She and the others then saw that the remains of the monsters combined and got bigger.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me!" Sonic exclaimed with his eyes widening.

"They've gotten bigger than before!" Yukari said.

"WHOA!" Sonic screamed as he was now wrapped by vines.

"SONIC!" The girls called out to him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ruby laughed evilly raising her wand causing it glow purple again. "Her Ladyship wants it, so it must be done!" She exclaimed as spiky thorns begin to charge at Sonic's face who was quickly dodging them.

_"THIS GIRL LOST IT!"_ He shouted to himself as he got into his ball form and got out of the vines grip. "AAAH!" He screamed as sharp vine cut his cheek.

"Damn you little bitch!" Moka cursed as she charged at Ruby and punched her in the stomach really hard sending her crashing to the ground. _"Shadow...hurry!"_

Shadow is inside the house right now checking every room to find Her Ladyship. When he first entered, he saw that the whole place was covered in vines and such, coming up a thought it was what's controlling the monsters...even Ruby...

He then found the source of the vines coming from one single room. Knowing full well that was she in there, he went inside the room and saw an old woman in a black cloak, sitting at a chair looking at the mirror with her head down.

Just when he was about to open his mouth to say something, his eyes widened. He felt no pressure coming from her...at all! He walked up to the old woman to confirm his suspicion was correct, when he shook her and received no response he was right...her Ladyship is dead, meaning that Ruby...!

"Damn it!" He cursed as he teleported out of the house.

When he looked around for his friends and Ruby, his eyes widened in anger at the sight before him. There was a giant ball made out of vines and his friends were trapped inside! He then sent a glare at Ruby who was the one talking.

"This is payback for destroying Witch Hill, now laugh it!"

"RUBY!" Shadow called out causing everyone to look at him and saw his eyes were glowing bright red. "Let them go and stop this nonsense!"

"SHUT UP! Everything I'm doing is for Her Ladyship-"

"YOU SHUT UP!" Shadow shouted releasing large amount of Killing Intent which Ruby fall on her knees. "I went to see 'Her Ladyship' and SHE'S DEAD!" He yelled causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock. "SHE WAS DEAD THIS ENTIRE TIME!"

Ruby just stared at Shadow in disbelief. Her Ladyship...is dead? When? How did this happen?! "It...it can't be..." She whispered.

_**-Music: Never Turn Back (Shadow the Hedgehog)-**_

"You know that deep down inside your heart it's true. Her Ladyship is gone and she's never coming back, but you just won't accept it." Shadow said calmly. "And because of that, your emotions created a false image of her and it's been haunting you."

"No..." Ruby whispered seeing the face of Her Ladyship and letting the tears roll down her face. "NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she waved her wand up making it glow and causing a giant plant monster to appear from underground catching everyone except for Shadow by surprise.

_**(Whoa, yeah...)**_  
_**Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah!**_  
_**Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah!**_  
_**(Yeah...) Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah!**_

"No, Ruby! Please don't do it." Yukari pleaded on the verge of tears.

"Wait, what are you talking about?!" Kurumu asked.

"What's happening to her?" Sonic asked looking at the giant plant monster coming to Ruby.

"She's using a forbidden spell. There's no hope for her, she'll be her normal self again." Yukari answered.

Shadow got into his fighting stance when he saw a giant purple light, and when it faded what he saw now was Ruby inside the mouth of giant monster, which had five heads on it's lower body and one BIG one above them.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE ALL OF YOU!" Ruby shouted as she began to destroy the surrounding hill.

_**It's been a long, rough road**_  
_**And I'm finally here**_  
_**I move an inch forward**_  
_**It feels like a year**_  
_**Everything I feel seems so unreal Is it true? Is it true?**_

Shadow looked at the rampaging monster with his eyes back to glowing red. First, he need to free his friends from that ball vine. So, he launched his Chaos Spears at where his friends were located and set them free. "Are you all okay?"

"Shadow!" Yukari called out. "It's Moka!"

The Ultimate Lifeform looked to where Moka was and his eyes widened when he saw the vines, which came from the monster, was sucking out her blood on her arm which caused to grit her teeth.

_**I take one step forward**_  
_**And two steps back**_  
_**Got a hundred-thousand pounds**_  
_**Sitting on my back**_  
_**Up, down, all around Don't know quite what to do to get through**_

"Foolish girl, just cause you're a giant now, doesn't mean you've defeated me!" Moka exclaimed as she charged at one of the heads and began to kick it non-stop.

"Oh, there's much more to this magic." Ruby chuckled as more vines began to wrap around the silver haired vampire still sucking her blood. "Don't you see? In my current state, I can absorb the powers of other creatures and use them as if they were my own! That means, since you're a vampire, I HAVE VAMPIRE BLOOD!"

Shadow's face was now in anger at seeing his vampire friend getting weak. He released his Inhibitor Rings which Sonic caught and was told by the girls to back away from. His body is now covered in yellow aura and he charges at Ruby.

_**POW!**_

_**But I'm on my way, on my way On my way, on my way**_

Shadow's fist collided with Ruby's face and the monster fell on it's back by the powerful force. He then caught a falling, holding her bridal style, and turning back to the monster.

"Now's your chance Shadow, grab her wand!" Yukari told him. "Without her wand, witches are completely useless, we can't even perform magic. It's probably too late for her to go back to her normal-self...so..." She now had tears falling down her face. "Please, she needs help...do what you can to save her..."

_"Yukari..."_ Sonic thought looking at the girl with sad look in his eyes.

_**Here I am (here I am)**_  
_**I made it to the end of you  
**__**Never had a chance while I'm around No! No!**_

Shadow looked at Yukari and he gave her a smirk. "Don't worry, I'll do my best." He then turned to a blushing Moka. "Hold on, tight." He told her as she did so.

"NOW!" Shadow's right hand began to enveloped in gold sparks of light. He raised his right hand and it took from of a really sharp spear. **_"Chaos Spear Level 3!"_** He shouted as he launched his move at Ruby's glowing wand.

"DAMN YOU BASTARD!" Ruby screamed as Chaos Spear continued to launch itself to her wand.

_**BOOM!**_

The spear hit the wand and the monster was destroyed. To Ruby, all she saw was white light as it began to envelop her. Was she...going to do die right now?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHH!"

_***Flashback***_

"Ruby...what's your favorite thing in the world?" An elderly voice asked.

The older Ruby took a look at her surroundings and saw that it was the not damaged sunflower field. That and she saw herself when she was younger and Her Ladyship.

"My favorite thing let me think..." The young Ruby, who seems to be of 5 or 6 years old said. "OH! ICE CREAM!" She told Her Ladyship who chuckled. "That's not all!"

"Oh, there's more?"

The young Ruby smiled. "Yeah, I like it here on this hill. And I like your Ladyship."

"Hehe..." Her Ladyship chuckled as the young Ruby came to her and hugged her.

"And guess what? I love you!"

_***Flashback Ends***_

Ruby was now crying as she remembered that day. Now...it was her time to join her Ladyship.

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone made it out of that huge explosion safe and sound watching it from afar.

_**(Next day)**_

The sun was now starting to rise and everyone including Sonic was waiting for the Yokai Bus to come and take them home. They all had sad looks on their faces and it was because of...Ruby...they looked everywhere for her, but they couldn't find her...

"In the end we couldn't do anything else, can we?" Pink haired Moka asked.

Shadow sighed. "No. Guess not..."

"HEY GUYS! LOOK AT THE YUMMY FISH I COLLECTED!"

Everyone turned their heads and saw their teacher running to them with a basket full of fish on her back. She stopped running and had a sad look on her face.

"Is it time for us to leave, already?"

Sonic couldn't help but sweat drop at their teacher. She was kind off...childish or something. He turned his head and saw a bus coming towards them.

"Sorry I'm late everyone."

Shadow and the girls turned to the voice and knew exactly who it was. "It's Gin!"

"Whoa, what's with you guys?" He asked stepping out of the bus. "Your club president just freed himself from summer school hell, so try to be excited will ya?" He then noticed that his club members were looking at him with their eyes widened. "What's the matter?"

Everyone looked into his arms and saw he's holding onto one unconscious Ruby!

"Ruby!" The girls shouted.

"Hm?" Gin looked down to the girl he was holding. "You guys know her?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story." Sonic said causing Gin to look at him and back at Shadow, then at him again.

"Um..."

"Me and him are not brothers." Both speedsters said causing the girls to laugh and Gin to nod dumbly.

"So, where was she?" Shadow asked looking at Ruby with his arms crossed.

"I found her floating in the ocean. Just floating along like something was keeping her safe from harm." Gin answered causing everyone to look at him and at Ruby who had a smile on her face.

_**-Music: Believe in Myself (Sonic Adventure)-**_

"HEY SONIC!" A male voice called out.

Everyone looked up to the sky and saw a an 8-year old boy flying a red plane. They could only see that he has orange and that plucks of it were hanging out.

"TAILS!" Sonic called out happily causing the girls to look at the plane with dumbfound expressions.

Yukari however had a smirk on her face. Finally! She got to meet her rival after! She and the others watched as the plane landed safely on the street and Tails jumped off showing them that he's wearing a orange hoodie and brown pants, and he had on red and white stripe sneakers.

"Hiya Shadow." Tails greeted him happily receiving a nod from him. He then looked towards the girls and couldn't help but blush at how cute they all looked.

"Hey, Sonic was it?" Gin asked him which he nodded. "Why is an 8-year old kid flying a plane?"

"What can I say? The kid's seriously smart."

"Nice to meet you Tails!" Moka said happily as she came to him. "My name is Moka Akashiya! Sonic told us much about you."

"U-U-Um...nice to meet you also Moka." Tails said trying to hide his blush and he had to admit...this Moka girl looks exactly like Amy.

"Well, my name is Kurumu Kurono." Kurumu introduced herself. "Good to finally meet'cha cutey." She smirked seeing at how cute he looked when he blushed.

Mizore now came to him sticking her hand out. "My name is Mizore Shirayuki."

"OKAY, LISTEN UP YOU!" Yukari shouted as she came up to Tails and noticed that both of them were the same height. "My name is Yukari and you are now my rival!"

"R-Rival?" Tails asked confused by this.

"That's right! Sonic told us at how smart you were and how great you make these inventions! So now I will show you that I'm the smarter one!" Yukari declared as everyone sweat dropped by this.

**"Hey, sorry to interrupted this reunion but we got to go to Yokai Academy."** The bus driver said.

_"Oh, that monster school!"_ Tails thought to himself as he watched the three older girls and the teacher wave goodbye to him as they got inside but noticed that Yukari was still glaring at him. "W-What is it?"

"Know this!" Yukari started. "We...we'll meet again someday! And when we do you better prepare yourself!" She exclaimed as she ran to the bus.

"Um...yeah of course." Tails chuckled as he looked to Sonic and Shadow. "Ready to go, Sonic?"

"Not yet." Sonic smirked as he turned to Shadow. "Now...how about that race Shads?"

Shadow looked at him for a moment and grinned. "Alright..." He said causing everyone on the bus to look at the two. "The tunnel to Yokai Academy will be the finish line."

"You're on!" Sonic exclaimed as the two stood side by side with each other, staring at the road before them.

Tails quickly ran to his plane and began to start to the engines.

"3..." Sonic started.

"2..." Shadow continued.

"1..." Tails trailed as the plane began to fly.

"GO!" Everyone shouted as Sonic and Shadow began to run at high speed, with the bus and plane following right behind them in freeze frame.

_"Shadow..."_ Inner Moka thought with a blush and smirk on her face. _"Looks like I found my mate..."_

_**Ending 1: Dance in the Velvet Moon **_


	9. Safety Commission

_**Opening 1: Cosmic Love**_

_**-Music: Mystic Ruins (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Today is another good day at Yokai Academy. Shadow is seen walking to the Newspaper Club with his usual hands in his pockets and eyes closed. He's been at the Academy for some time now and there hasn't been a single sign of Black Arms yet. And after that race with Sonic, which was a tie proving that the two of them were equally matched at speed, the Speed Demon told him that Rouge and Omega wanted to know if he needs help in the Academy. Shadow just told him to tell them that he was doing okay by himself.

Moka herself was a little scared to know that the Black Arms have returned, and what's worse is that they were at the Academy. After Shadow told her about his mission to come and investigate, he reminded her that she along with the others, including the wolf pervert, were still his friends which made the vampire girl really happy to know. And it was also shock to know that he was immortal, just like her.

Right now, Shadow has arrived inside the Club room where he saw everyone was stacking today's new issue. He walked over to the group and joined only to see a pair of breasts covering his whole face along with sensing a few glares coming from Moka and Yukari.

_**-Music: Emerald Beach (Sonic Battle)-**_

"What took ya so long, Shadow baby?" Kurumu asked sweetly.

"Kurumu!" Moka protested as she grabbed her off of Shadow.

"Thank you, Moka." Shadow nodded making the girl blush and Kurumu to pout. He looks over to the table and picked a newspaper reading every single content that they put in it.

"So what do you think?" Yukari asked.

"It's good." Shadow smiled sitting the paper back down. "I'm impressed at all the hard work we put into it."

"Yeah!" Moka beamed happily.

"So am I, hey Shadow." A voice said appearing behind Shadow.

"Hello Mizore." He said looking at her._ "How does this girl pop out like that?"_

"Come on, at this point we know each other very well Shadow. So from now on..." Mizore showed a blush and smile. "Why don't you refer to me as your Little Snow Bunny."

"My Little Snow Bunny?" Shadow repeated with a sweat drop appearing on his head.

A shiver came across Mizore as she cupped her cheeks. "That sounds amazing, Shadow. I love it"

"IF YOU'RE DONE WE HAVE TONES OF PAPERS TOO COPY, SO LET'S GET A MOVE ON GUYS!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Wow, you're really worked up about this." Mizore said turning to her.

"Of course I am!" Kurumu came to Shadow and wrapped her arms around his. "Because it was put together by me and Shadow." She turned to wink at him. "Right?"

"Now that's not true, Kurumu." Moka said waving her finger at her. "You know it was a group effort."

"No kidding." Yukari said as the Succubus chuckled at that knowing it was true.

"Can we please just go out and hand these papers out?" Shadow asked.

"YEAH!" The girls cheered.

The five club members are now outside and all of the students who was walking towards the school. The real reason why the students are getting the papers is because for the boys Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore were there and for the girls... Shadow was there. That and the stories that they wrote were interesting.

Shadow has been narrowing his eyes at the boys very carefully to make sure that none of them would try anything on his friends. And since all the boys knew what Shadow was capable of, they knew full well to not even trying to ask the girls out.

Somewhere else, inside a dark room.

"What….the Newspaper Club are at it again?" A man with long blond hair asked.

"Yes sir! They appear to be currently in the process of distributing their news in front of the school gate. Naturally without _our _permission I might add."

"The Newspaper Club!" A male voice sneered in anger. "So it's _that _gang again. Disregarding us and acting like saviors of justice. Let's make them pay!"

Back to the Club, the students was now in a line and the members were stacking more and more papers up. Gin arrived just in time to see their progress and he was impressed.

"Very good job guys!" He said happily as the members turned to him.

"Hi there, Gin." Moka greeted.

"Looks like it's pretty big, hit eh?" Gin asked.

"Guess you could say-!?"

"KYA!" A voice screamed interrupting Shadow.

The Newspaper Club turned their heads and saw a group of students wearing nothing but black suits walking towards them. Shadow watched as the students backed away in fear from these people not daring to get in their way. That could mean only one thing...trouble.

"Damn!" Gin whispered. "It's them..."

"Who are they wolf?" Shadow asked not taking his eyes off them.

"The Public Safety Commissions!" A student whispered.

"What are they doing here?" Another student whispered.

_"Public Safety Commissions..."_ The Ultimate Lifeform said to himself as his eyes began to glow getting ready to fight if they do something.

The Safety Commission was now in front of the Newspaper stand. The tension was heavy as both groups stared each other down.

_**-Music: Past (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Shadow felt a large energy presence, so he narrowed his eyes at the tall man with yellow hair and golden eyes. His ears were pointy like a fox and he has two small eyebrows.

"Salutations," The man said. "I am Kuyou, the manager of the Public Safety Commissions. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Public Safety Commissions?" Moka asked. "Oh! You're must be the ones maintaining the peace of the Academy. What can we do for you?"

Shadow looked over to Gin and saw he held his arms out to block her. _"That's all I needed to know."_ He said to himself as he got in a stance. He narrowed his eyes at Kuyou, who picked up a paper.

"So you're the new Newspaper Club," He said looking at the paper. "Well your work is quite good. However…" Hee turned to them with anger in his eyes. "Who gave you permission to hand out a Newspaper with these contents? We don't recall having inspected this!"

"Do you understand that it can cause problems for us?" Kuyou asked as he brought a leg up over the stand. "When a gang like selfishly does whatever it wants and disturbs the peace and order of this Academy!"

_**SLAM!**_

The girls all gasped in shock with their eyes widening in shock. Even Shadow's widened. This guy brought his leg down and smashed the table, with papers flying around.

"DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND!" Kuyou yelled glaring at them. "We're the ones protecting the peace at this Academy, the Public Safety Commission! If you are going to do anything inside these school grounds you need to get permission from us without fail! We will continue to severely crackdown on any unapproved activity in the future!"

"What are you doing!?" Kurumu demanded as the so-called Safety Commission was stomping on every paper that was on the ground. She was about to run over to them and stop them.

But a white sticky thread stopped her. She turned her head to see a girl with purple hair, wearing a dress version of the black suits, fired a web out of her mouth.

"I see the Newspaper Club is filled with lowlifes just like always. You look like a stupid and indecent girl! The Newspaper Club hasn't changed a bit from last year!" She exclaimed.

"Last year...?" Yukari asked.

"What does she mean, Gin?" Moka asked as she looked to him only to see that his head is hanging down.

"What the hell is this stuff!?" Kurumu demanded as she tried to get it off. She looks at the girl and she joined in on stomping the papers as well while laughing at the same time. "Our Newspapers! Please stop!" She pleaded on the verge of crying.

_**WHACK! POW! SMASH!**_

Everyone turned to the sounds and saw that a few of the Safety Commissions was on the ground which made the students gasped in shock by this. They looked to see who attacked them and saw it was Shadow. Only this time, his hair was almost crimson red and his eyes were glowing.

Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore looked at him with a hint of fear in their eyes.

"S-Shadow?" Moka asked a little scared at how he was. She never saw him this angry before...and the energy he was giving off...

"You **bastards!**" Shadow shouted with his voice getting deeper. He walked to one of the Safety members that was laying on the ground. He raised his foot up and then...

_**CRACK!**_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy screamed out in agony and pain while holding his now broken leg.

Everyone in the area was in a state of shock. Shadow, just beat up a couple of Safety Commissions and broke one of their legs!

Shadow then narrowed his eyes at the purple haired girl and saw that she was shaking in fear. He turned his attention to Kuyou. Crimson eyes meeting those cold golden eyes.

Kuyou then hardened his eyes at him. No one had ever gone that far in standing up to them before nor beat the hell out of them! There was no fear, no hesitation. All he saw was nothing but red. That boy looked like he wanted nothing more than to tear the Public Safety Commission to pieces.

**"You're next..."** Shadow said as he started to walk to Kuyou only to be stopped by Gin and the rest of the girls along with Moka. **"What are you doing!?"**

"I apologize!" Gin said while bowing his head. "I promise you, we'll keep him under control."

"See that you do." Kuyou said as he and the rest of the Commission turned to leave. "Keito."

"Yes?" The purple haired woman named Keito asked.

"Keep an eye on that one." Kuyou ordered, looking at Shadow who was growling at him. "He will no doubt be trouble."

"Y-Yes sir." Keito nodded nervously.

Soon, the other students began leave with a lot things in their minds. Shadow had actually stood up to the Public Safety Commission. The boys were rather certain that Shadow would have lost since he was going up against the Commission. The girls, however, argued that Shadow would have won because he's the Ultimate Lifeform.

When everyone was gone, the Newspaper Club were the only ones left. They saw that Shadow's red aura has disappeared and he calmed down, so they released him.

"Why?" He asked not even looking at them. "Why did you all stop me!?"

The girls turned to Gin who had his head hung low, not wanting to see their faces.

"I can't believe that they did this..." Yukari said looking at the damaged papers.

Shadow then took a deep breath. He look over to Kurumu and removed the webbing from her hand. He now sent glare at Gin.

"Start talking wolf." He said sternly.

"Those guys are the Public Safety Commission." Gin said. "To put it simply, they're like a more aggressive version of the Student Police. In order to protect the peace of this academy, a militant group was established in order to control evil by force. They were organized by students and are often called the Academy Police."

"And I'm gonna take a guess and say that they was corrupted with power." Shadow said knowing that having that kind of control could corrupt someone.

"Yeah." Gin nodded. "Today they're just a gang, making their force do the talking while they collect money and tributes. They said that if we're going to hand out the paper we have to get their permission, right? That means they were truly asking us to pay them off."

"I can't believe they're getting away with something so messed up at the academy." Moka said.

"Isn't there anything we can do to stop them?" Kurumu asked.

"Like maybe exposing them for what they've done?" Mizore asked also.

Gin just shook his head. "We've just got to give in! We've gotta burn all the newspapers to show them that we're not going to stand up against them, that's the only way to appeal to them."

"WHAT!?" Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka shouted in disbelief.

"You can't be serious!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"But Gin, we worked so hard on it." Moka said.

"You heard what I said." Gin told them as he turned away._  
_

"Forget it." Shadow said causing everyone to look at him. "I'm going to take care of these guys. If you say that they've become corrupted then it's time that I should teach them a lesson."

"Shadow..." Gin protested.

"What The Safety Commission are doing right now is something that I would never call 'Safety'. Their going to be put out of place." Shadow continued.

"Yeah! You show them Shadow!" Kurumu cheered happily as she hugged him. "Nobody messes with the Ultimate Lifeform!"

"Kurumu..." Shadow growled in annoyance by her hugging. He then looked to another direction and saw the same girl from before watching them from behind the tree.

_"So he's the legendary Ultimate Lifeform..."_ Keito thought to herself. Her eyes soon darkened. _"He thinks that he can just do whatever he wants. I'll make sure that he pays!"_ She soon ran back to the school.

"Just do what I told you!" Gin yelled causing the girls to flinch. "Burn these papers to the ground! End of discussion!" He soon walked away from the group while hanging his head down.

Shadow's eyes were narrowed at his club president._ "Something DID happen to the last members of this club."_

_**-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-**_

A few minutes passed and everyone picked all of the newspapers up and went back to their club room. They went to go put the papers in the boxes and went to the incinerator where they was going to burn all of them. Right now, we see Shadow, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari standing in front of it with a few boxes in front of them.

"Are those the last ones?" Shadow asked.

"No, there's still a few more inside." Moka answered as she turned around and went back to get more of the boxes with Yukari right behind her.

There stood Shadow and Kurumu by themselves looking at the incinerator.

"Shadow." Kurumu spoke up braking the silence.

"What?"

"Let's take these papers and just hand them out right now." The Succubus said as she went and picked one up from a box.

Shadow looked at her and saw that she was shaking and was holding the paper tightly. "Kurumu?" His eyes widened when he saw tears falling from her eyes.

"These newspapers...you don't know how precious they are to me." Kurumu sobbed. "It's because I made them with you. Their something that you and I made togethe-"

She was interrupted when Shadow embraced her into a hug to comfort her. He knew full well that these newspaper s really mean a lot to her and just having them burn would make her sad.

"It's okay." Shadow said rubbing circles around her back. "You don't have to do it if you want." He felt Kurumu's tears on his shirt and her head resting on his chest.

"Thank you..." She said as he nodded with a smile.

-Music: Boss 3 (Sonic Adventure 2)-

The two were then interrupted by a white webbing shot which stuck out and grabbed a box. They looked to the source of the webbing and saw it was Keito.

"You!" Kurumu exclaimed getting into a fighting stance.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shadow asked glaring at her.

"It appears you have no interest in being good students and obeying us." Keito said. "Foolish Newspaper Club! I should crush you once and for all right here!"

"Shut up." Shadow told her as he teleported in front of her.

He raised his hand in front of her face sending a massive push to appear and send her flying back. Kurumu took this advantage and ran to the box of newspapers. When she picked it up and turned to run away, a shot of web caught her leg. Shadow stomped on the web and destroyed it.

"I see. So the Newspaper Club is even more defiant than last time." Keito growled as she got back up.

"What are you talking about? WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?" Shadow asked glaring at her.

"So, you really didn't know." Keito grinned. "The Newspaper Club last year was full of a bunch of fools who had delusions that they could change the academy by themselves. And so for whatever reason, they used their published articles as a means to criticize us. That's why we purged the members of the club and drove it to the brink of folding!"

Shadow and Kurumu stared in shock by what they done.

"H-How could you do such a thing?" Kurumu asked looking at her in horror.

"I see...so that's why Gin didn't want anything to do with you." Shadow growled as red energy began to come around him. "I'm gonna make you pay for **what you did to them!**"

Keito despite being scared at the tone of his voice still kept grinning. "And how do you plan on doing-!?"

_**POW!**_

"GAAHHH!"

Shadow teleported in front of Keito and punched her in the stomach. Before she was sent flying back, Shadow grabbed her by the neck and held her close to his face so that their eyes could meet.

**"Tell that bastard boss of yours that I'm going to end this 'Safety Commission' once and for all. I will fight him if necessary."**

Keito was now sweating really fast as she looked into his glowing crimson red eyes. He really means business and was dead serious about fighting her boss. So all she could do was simply nod not wanting to feel his wrath anymore.

Shadow released her and turned his back. But when he took a step forward Keito shot web from her mouth and it was on his left wrist. He sighed in annoyance and turned back to the girl only to discover that she had gone through a disgusting transformation. She had six spider legs coming out of her abdomen and her face changed into that of a spider.

"Do you really think that you stand a chance against Kuyou?" Keito asked while laughing at him.

Shadow sighed once more and shook his head. "I don't have time for this. Mizore can you please get her off me?"

Kurumu and Keito blinked and looked around for said girl.

"Shadow...please keep calling me your Little Snow Bunny." Mizore said appearing behind a tree and causing Shadow to groan.

"Can you please freeze this spider woman, my Little Snow Bunny?"

Mizore shivered once more and this time she moaned while sporting a blush and smile. "Oh that feels so good when I hear you call me that." She held her hand out towards Keito and she quickly froze her in a block of ice.

"That's your fault." Shadow said breaking the frozen web from his wrist.

"WAY TO GO GUYS!" Kurumu cheered happily.

"HEY!"

The three turned to the voices and saw Moka and Yukari running to them. "

We all saw what happened!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Are you okay, Shadow?" Moka asked in a worried tone as he nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled warmly. "Let's go." The five walked back into the club room while carrying boxes that were out.

In the Commission Club Room

Kuyou has received news of what happened, and he is pissed as hell. "So you're saying that Keito was defeated?" He asked the messenger while gritting his teeth.

"And it's worse than that." The messenger said. "The Ultimate Lifeform Shadow has declared that he will make sure that the Safety Commission will be out of business...and that he's willing to fight you..."

"That Shadow is at it again!?" A club member sneered. "Does he really think that he can face all of us!?"

"Then so be it." Kuyou said calmly though he was still pissed. Shadow had the nerve to strike the members of The Safety Commission but he threatened that he will shut them down for good.

"If he is that foolish then I will put an end to him right here and now! I'll destroy him and the rest of the Newspaper Club with my own hands!" Kuyou walked over to a few info on the students as a dark grin appeared on his face. "And I know just how to do it."

_**Ending 1: Dance in the Velvet Moon**_

* * *

_**A/N: Stay tuned for upcoming stories**_

_**"Naruto: The Ultimate Ninja!" Naruto/Sonic the Hedgehog**_

_**"Negima and Sonikku!?" Season two Negima!?/Sonic the Hedgehog**_

_**"Sonic and Test!" Baka and Test/Sonic the Hedgehog**_

_**"Omamori Sonic!" Omamori Himari/Sonic the Hedgehog**_

_**"Sonic-Ki!" Maken-Ki/Sonic the Hedgehog**_

_**More will be coming up. Got any ideas on more crossover stories I should do, PM me.**_


End file.
